Tohru is Gone
by readeverything92
Summary: A mysterious man appears out of nowhere and suddenly Tohru is kidnapped. Who is behind this? Read and find out.KyoxTohru Chapter 13 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Tohru walked into the kitchen and slipped in a puddle of water. She fell hard on the floor and bruised her leg. It only took her a minute of confusion to remember that Sohma-kun and the rest were still at the Sohma estate. Shaking her head at her own memory loss she carried the basket of folded laundry upstairs after she cleaned up the mess of water.

It was almost eleven at night and she never noticed as she tucked each folded shirt carefully into the drawers of Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Outside, the rain started to pour Tohru heard the thunder and saw the lightening, but not the shadowy figure outside hiding by a tree.

All of her duties done she went around the house checking for anything that needs to be done. Her now-tired muscles told her to go upstairs to bed, but she wanted to wait up for the guys. Shigure-san said they would be late. Tohru walked upstairs to get her robe and change out of her school-uniform. Hana-chan had gotten her a new pair of pajamas, ones with stars on them. She now pulled them on and put her uniform in the hamper.

On the couch, Tohru had fallen asleep with a book lightly clasped in her hand. The figure outside swiftly opened the door and silently walked toward the couch where Tohru was soundly sleeping. The person was cloaked in a fitting black cat suit and mask so that only his eyes showed. The muffled slam of the front door was the only reason that the man left the house.

"Damn Yuki! Don't you have better things to do besides get on my nerves?" Kyo half-yelled at the gray-haired boy walking in front of him. Yuki stopped short and Kyo bumped into him. "Watch where you're go-."

Yuki held up his hand and pointed to the sleeping Tohru.

"Will you shut-up?" Yuki whispered. Shigure walked past them yawning.

"What are you whispering about?" Then he noticed Tohru on the couch. "Well, isn't one of you gentleman going to carry her up to her room?" Shigure didn't mention the blush on both of their faces. "Well while you two figure it out I'm going to bed." He turned and fell. There was a patch of water at the base of the steps.

"What?" Tohru sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What's going on?" Quickly she saw Shigure on the ground and hopped off the couch and next to Yuki. "I thought I cleaned up the water. Well, I'll be right back." Tohru left then returned with a paper towel.

"You say you cleaned this water up already? Then how did this get here?" Yuki said as the back door banged open and shut. "Wasn't this locked?"

"I didn't open it." Tohru said her eyes wide. Shigure went and closed the door and locked it tight. "It was locked when I fell asleep."

"I think it was a burglar. Remember the story that I told you guys on New Year's? Well that was fake, this is true." Shigure said when he came back.

The wind picked up and rattled the windows. Tohru got scared and drew against the wall. Yuki calmly patted her shoulders and brought her senses back from panic. Kyo turned off the kitchen light and walked back to the living room. Shigure and Yuki were reassuring Tohru and walking her up the stairs as Kyo followed. Tohru told them good night even though she was scared out of her wits.

In the shadows safely hidden from all of the windows the man crept up the side of the building with a little difficulty, but with no more than a minutes delay. On the second story he stopped at the window of Tohru's room. Inside she was tucked in her soft bed, which was laced in pink. So calm was the scene before him he almost wanted to delay his mission.

The sharp glass-cutter in his hand was top notch so it made almost no sound. The squeak was soft but high pitched and Kyo heard it. The 'burglar' was almost in the room with the window wide open. Tohru felt the spray of the rainwater on her face and screamed as Kyo opened the door. Quickly the man grabbed for Tohru as Yuki ran in the room.

For once in forever Yuki and Kyo did something together. Both aimed their punches at the cloaked man holding Tohru hostage. Only when the man protected himself with Tohru's body did the flow of pain stop. Kyo slammed his fist into the man's face once again and the man fell out the window. Both he and Yuki leaned out to see him, but he had already vanished. Tohru sat of the floor holding her face in her hands as Shigure rushed in.

"What happened in here?" Shigure asked when he kneeled down to help Tohru up. Her face was streaked with tears.

"It wasn't a burglar. Someone came here to kidnap Honda-san. They almost succeeded too." Yuki said as calmly as his anger would allow. "Where is Honda-san going to sleep tonight? Her window is holed open." Yuki carefully taking he circle of glass from the bed spread.

"If someone gets me some tape I could fix it. I've slept in this room when there was a hole in the ceiling and the window. I can manage. But could one of you watch out for that man again? I don't feel right being alone right now." Tohru looked down to hide her mad blush even though the light wasn't on.

"Of course, I will humbly submit to sleeping at the foot of the princess' bed like the good guard dog I am." Shigure said placing his arms around Tohru's shoulders.

"I'll do it!" Yuki and Kyo said, at the same time. Both had dark looks on their faces and their fists clenched.

"Oh, if you guys don't mind, I will be very grateful." The princess said bowing her head.

"Honda-san I am grateful to even have the privilege of protecting you from someone other than Kyo and Shigure." Yuki said pulling some sleeping bags from the closet.

"Shut the hell up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki who slapped him off his feet. "It's late! Will you stop hitting me! Go to bed!" Kyo stood, and wiped the blood from his lip. Yuki tossed a green sleeping bag at Kyo who was hit in the face and propelled back onto Tohru's bed. "Why you-"

Tohru smiled and pulled pillows out for them. "Good night you two." She then turned the light on so they could see. Slowly the boys set up their temporary beds, Yuki at the foot of Tohru's bed and Kyo beside it. Tohru fell asleep instantly, but Kyo and Yuki weren't as easy to fall into the clutches of slumber.

Soon midnight came and went. Then one o'clock and two o'clock with three not far behind. At almost two fifty-seven Kyo sat up. To his right he saw Tohru sleeping just as she had before, and all the other times he'd seen her sleep. Her eyes were shut and not all squinty when she looked by the sun. Her mouth was partially open so that she could breathe and her hands were folded neatly under her head as if to catch her dreams as the fell out her ear. An unfamiliar emotion swamped his whole body and he shook his head vigorously to get rid of it. Kyo lay back down onto the hard floor and stared at the beads on his wrist.

Yuki stared at the ceiling and listened to Kyo move around. He thought about things while his vision blacked and cleared. Yuki was drifting in and out of sleep although Shigure's snores could wake a nation. Even though he was sleeping he still wondered why no one else was disturbed be noises Shigure made.

It was almost noon before Yuki woke up. He sat up and stretched when he noticed that Tohru was gone. The bed was not made like it usually was and Kyo was sleeping curled like a cat by her night stand. Yuki stood and smacked Kyo on his orange head. Of course he woke in a bad mood and started cursing.

"Tohru's missing." Yuki said calmly. Kyo was suddenly alert and his stride out the door was fast. They swung the door open to reveal Tohru standing with a tray of hot coffee. She wobbled and Kyo grabbed the tray from her carefully so she wouldn't spill it all over herself.

"Oh, you were both still sleeping when I woke up, I didn't want to disturb you. So I made coffee. I knew Kyo would go back to sleep since it was still raining, but I made breakfast. Shigure left, he needs to get some more ink for his printer." Tohru smiled up at them and ran downstairs. Kyo shook his head and Yuki sighed in relief. Although they were all shaken by the occurrence last night it seems that Tohru wasn't altered by the fact she was nearly kidnapped.

When the two boys sat at the table they found that Tohru had indeed set up a special breakfast. Each of their favorite foods was set in front of them. Kyo wolfed down his plate of food and left before Yuki had his fourth bite.

"Oh, I wish he wouldn't eat like that. One of these days he's going to choke." Tohru said as she watched Kyo race upstairs. She picked up his plate and went to the kitchen to wash it as Yuki watched her. He knew she was right. Even if he hated Kyo more than anything in the world he was still worried. Yuki wanted to be the one to kill that bastard, not a large piece of chicken.

Somewhere on the other side of town the shadowy figure knelt in front of his boss.

"Master please forgive me, those Sohmas were unusually harsh with their blows." Blood fell from his wounds and landed in a puddle on the floor. "Give me one more chance. The girl will be no problem. It's the rat and the cat that are giving me trouble, the dog doesn't seem to care."

The 'master' smiled an icy smile and sat back in the soft armchair. "The dog is no more than that, my servant and as loyal as the animal itself. He will hold no resistance against you." The kneeling man flinched at the bitterness in his master's voice. "One more try you should get. One slip of who you work for will destroy all of which I have done. If you fail you will die."

"Yes, I understand. If this mission will give you the strength you need then I will capture that girl." The man lowered his head and stood. "When shall my next assault be?" He questioned.

"The most opportune moment shall present itself soon." The master flicked his wrist to tell the man in black to leave. Then he raised his voice to the other man waiting outside the door. "You can come in now."

"I don't think you should have meetings with people in your current state. You are already dying, another set of germs in your system will speed up the process." Hatori pulled out a series of medical supplies from his kit and found the correct bottle. The needle was filled with medicine, which was injected into the Akito's arm.

"Well, you may underestimate a human's will power to live." Akito said as Hatori fumbled in his medicine bag.

"Unless I'm mistaken you are not quite human." Hatori pulled out another bottle of medicine to inject into Akito's arm.

Tohru was cleaning the kitchen when the power flickered on and off. The television she had set to the weather channel clicked black. Yuki who had been reading in his room came downstairs to investigate. Kyo who had been dozing on his bed felt his fan turn off.

"What happened?" Tohru asked drying off her soapy hands on her apron.

"Probably a blackout from the storm." Despite the reasonable answer both Yuki and Kyo felt it was something more. Yuki checked that all the doors were locked and Kyo watched out the window for any people in black. Their senses were on high and they felt something wrong about the blackout.

How right they were. As they spoke the servant of Akito was stealthily making his way into Tohru's room once again. Carefully he pulled the tape off around the small hole he had made earlier and unlocked the window. Once inside he shut the window and reapplied the tape. He hid in Tohru's closet and waited there for his chance.

"We should stay in the same room just in case." Yuki said when he finished checking the doors.

"In case of what?" Tohru asked. She pulled her apron over her head and got the string snagged in her bow.

"It's just a precaution." Yuki helped to untangle it, but he undid the bow in the process. "Sorry."

"No, I was going to take it out anyway. I'll get my book and we could sit in the living room." Tohru said beaming at Yuki.

"I'll get it, I need a pair of socks anyway." Kyo said yawning as he headed towards the stairs. The floorboards creaked as he walked down the hallway and into Tohru's room. The same emotion overflowed inside him as he grabbed her book off her desk. He was a little baffled by the title, Martial Arts the book of techniques for the unskilled. _She's unskilled all right._

Kyo took the book and was jumped by the man in the closet. Caught off guard, Kyo feel hard on the floor. The book smacked the wall and the man shook his head.

"No, where is the girl? Without her master will kill me!" The man let up on Kyo's wrists, which he had pinned to the ground. Feeling that Kyo head-butted the man off him.

"Sounds like a personal problem! I have an idea, get over it!" Kyo yelled as he punched the man. There was a hesitation in the man's hand as it flew to his pocket. He pulled out an object, a gun. Yuki and Tohru rushed through the door. "No! Tohru, get out of here!"

At the sight of more people in the room the man fired at the door, narrowly missing Tohru's head. A quick step to the door was all it took to jam the barrel of the gun to Tohru's forehead. Kyo froze from hitting the man in the jaw as he saw the man's finger waver on the trigger. Yuki was absolutely still, but was waiting to pounce when the man removed the gun.

"I am taking the girl. Master will be pleased." He took hold of Tohru's arm and led her down stairs. "If you attack from behind I will shoot." The man said that for nothing, Yuki and Kyo weren't about to hit him. They saw Tohru's face when the gun was pointed at her, pure terror.

With the girl in front of him he walked out the door and down the road unaware both of the boys were tailing him. They reached a black car and he prodded Tohru into the passenger seat. As he sat in the driver seat he saw Yuki and Kyo behind a bush. Rolling down the window he shot out into the dirt a few yards ahead of him. Tohru screamed and he saw Yuki hold Kyo back even though he was as pale as the moon. Satisfied he drove off at seventy miles an hour.

"Let me go! We have to save her! There are so many things they could do to her! She-she is-." Kyo fell to his knees and Yuki let his arms go. Both knew it was hopeless to chase the car, it would speed up and leave them in the dust. Kyo sobered enough to speak. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. We could call the police, but we don't have a description of the man or the license number." Yuki crossed him arms and walked in the drizzle down the street opposite of their house.

"Where you going?" Kyo asked.

"To find Tohru's friends, you should go tell Haru, Kisa, and the rest. They all love Tohru as much as we do, they'll help." Yuki said breaking into a run. Kyo ran in the direction of the Sohma estate where the rest of the family is.

Yuki anticipated Hana-chan and Uo-chan's reactions. Hana-chan shed two tears as she and Megumi grabbed umbrellas and dragged Yuki to Uo-chan's house. Uo-chan raced out of the building and immediately started checking all of the black cars on the street. She scared all of the occupants to death.

At the Sohma estate Kyo found the car at the back entrance. He knew that Tohru was inside so he carefully snuck inside and past all of the other Sohmas. Using his intuition he walked down to Akito's chamber.

Tohru was sitting on the floor where she was pushed staring at Akito. A malicious smile touched his lips and transformed his face into an ugly mask. Akito was praising the man who kidnapped her.

"What do you need the girl for?" he asked twisting his hat into a knot.

"I am dying. Within a few months there will be nothing left of me besides a pile of soulless flesh. In this condition I could do nothing outside this house so I hid in the library among Hatori's medical books. While in there I found a book of immortality.

"Inside it said dying people were able to live if they sacrificed a pure soul to gain their health. Such cases as mine were documented so I decided that I would live and the klutz that lived in the Sohma house would take my place. That way it would take care of two problems. My health and her." Akito sighed dreamily and pulled a book out from behind him. He whispered a few things to the man.

Suddenly Tohru was bound and gagged in the center of a circle. The man was painting words from the book around the circle in a strange language. She struggled to get free from her binds. It was useless they were tight and already making her bleed. She let a few tears cascade down her face. Akito reached across the distance between them and took a hold of her chin.

"Stupid girl, tears won't get you anything except wet." Akito thrust her chin away from him and she landed on the floor with a thump. "Is it ready yet?" He said impatiently. His servant nodded and he smiled.

Akito took a small knife from his pocket and took Tohru's hands. He slit deep lines in her hands and pressed them on the wet ink of the circle. On his hands the lines were shallow and shorter. He pressed his hands on the circle and spoke the language in the book. After each word the ink around the circle began to glow a soft gold. Soon it was very bright and the kidnapper could only see their silhouettes.

The door burst open and Kyo, Hatori, Haru, and Momiji stormed in. They shielded their eyes from the brilliance. The light dimmed enough for them to see the scene a head of them. Akito laughed as Tohru's eyes glowed white.

"It's too late! Within a few minutes she will be dead. I can feel her life force, her soul, I sense her mind." Akito's smile widened as Tohru writhed against the force holding her to the floor. "It's too bad she's dying Kyo, apparently she loves you."

Unable to hold back, Haru turned black and rammed at Akito. An unseen barrier flew up between Akito and Haru. Haru flew back and Hatori caught him. Tohru began to glow a vibrant shade of pink and Akito a dim gray. Then Tohru's light slowly tarnished and Akito's began to grow in radiance. Everyone knew what was happening, Tohru was dying. Kyo did a Haru and ran at Akito. The barrier deflected his attack and Momiji was held back by Hatori whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"NO! I won't let you hurt her!" Kyo made a second dash only instead of Akito he rushed at Tohru. He was able to reach her and pull her away from the circle. There was a scream that tore through the magic around Akito.

A mass of red cloud in the shape of a flying beast towered over Akito. The grayness surrounding him swallowed up the evil head of the Sohma house. Hatori sprinted to the kidnapper who was trying to escape and pinned him to the floor. Haru and Momiji raced to Kyo who was still holding onto Tohru. Together they unbound her, ungagged her, and brought her to Hatori's house.

After Hatori had laid a few good punches on the kidnapper and bound him to a chair he called Yuki to tell him that they found Tohru. Whatever Yuki said Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Megumi-san didn't listen and came to the Sohma estate. When they came they didn't like what they saw.

Tohru had not wakened and her wounds were bleeding through all of the bandages Hatori put on. Her breathing was no more than a whisper and she was as pale as a ghost was. Momiji was crying and mentally yelling at Akito. No one else seemed to have any sort of emotion on their minds except shock at what they had seen. Kyo sat in the corner staring at the bed while Hatori checked her over.

"I'm afraid Akito took most of her life. That was a dark spell and if it had worked Akito would have been immortal even if he only wanted health." Hatori bowed his head and pulled his stethoscope around his neck.

"Is there anyway to fix her?" Uo-chan said her voice cracking.

"Not that I know of, we should probably move her to a hospital. She'll get better treatment there. Plus it will be a sterile environment and it will help her wake up." Hatori said picking up his cordless phone on his desk. He dialed 9-1-1 and told them the emergency. Within minutes an ambulance pulled up to the house and a stretcher was used to take Tohru from the Sohma house.

Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Megumi-san rode in the ambulance to the hospital while Hatori drove everyone else behind it. When they arrived Tohru had a room and was classified as critical. They described the accident as 'she hit her head'. The doctors believed it. Each of them watched Tohru sorrowfully and then went home after visiting hours was over. All except Kyo and Yuki, they felt it was their fault that she was in this mess. There they stayed for the rest of the weekend.

On Monday Yuki and Kyo were still at the hospital with Tohru during school. Shigure came with flowers and stayed for awhile before going home to sulk. The president of the Prince Yuki fan club walked up to Hana-chan near the end of the school day.

"Where is Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun and the wi- Tohru-kun aren't here either." She said to Hana-chan. With her emotionless eyes Hana-chan turned away from Uo-chan.

"Yuki-kun is at the hospital with Kyo-kun and Tohru." Hana-chan turned back to Uo-chan and put her head on Uo-chan's shoulder. The president and two other members exchanged glances and scurried out of the classroom. They skipped last period to go to the hospital. They assumed he was injured. Armed with bouquets of flowers they stormed into the building.

A nurse told him he was in room 203 and they raced to the elevator. When they reached the correct room they peeked in. Yuki was sitting on a chair next to the bed holding Tohru's hand. "Please wake up." Yuki said he ever so slowly leaned across the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against Tohru's cheek. He was sitting back in the chair looking as solemn as ever and the Prince Yuki fan club tried to sneak away, but was caught by Kyo.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked. The cups of coffee in his hands shook from exhaustion and nerves. He looked tired and his clothes were wrinkled like he had slept in them. Without an answer he brushed past them and entered the room. Quietly they fled. "How's she doing?" Kyo handed Yuki a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. To be honest I think she's getting worse. Her heartbeat is slower and she keeps bleeding through all the bandages. They're talking about a blood transfusion. I-I'm afraid that she'll die. It's all my fault." Yuki said setting down his cup and putting his head in his hands.

"No, it's my fault. Maybe if I had trained harder and knocked that guy out we wouldn't be in this mess. If I ran faster maybe I could have saved her." Kyo moved his hand to wipe away-unwanted tears.

"If I only believed Akito was the only one who would do this maybe-. I don't know what I'm going to do if she dies. I couldn't live in that house without her."

"I know, all of those memories of her doing the laundry, cooking, even sitting on the roof with me when I wanted to be alone."

"Helping me with my garden and asking all of the questions possible about the plants. Saying I'm sorry over and over when she hugged one of us and laughing when you and me argued." Yuki and Kyo stared at each other. Even though they hated each other they had one thing in common they both cared for Tohru.

"Yuki, if…when Tohru gets better, you should call her Tohru you've known her too long to say Honda-san. Haru told me, while he beat me in a fight." Kyo said his cup shaking from nerves. "While you're at it teach her self-defense. I won't be able to, when she comes to I'm going to go back to the mountains and train so that if she ever gets captured again then I can take that guy out."

"No, Kyo I won't let you. I've seen how Tohru worries about you and watches you leave a room. She cares for you a lot more than she cares for me. She wants to take care of you even if you are strong. Tohru's been reading up on Martial Arts for some time and sometimes I've seen her practice punching her pillow." Yuki said as he watched a blush creep up Kyo's face.

"Akito read her heart when he…and he said 'It's too bad she's dying Kyo, apparently she loves you'. At that moment I realized something. I realized I love her too." Kyo looked up to see Yuki's wide eyes staring at Tohru. She was glowing a faint pink and was getting dimmer by the second. Kyo saw his hands and the rest of his body shining a bright orange and he knew exactly what to do.

With his penknife he cut a small wound on his hand and ripped off one of Tohru's bandages. Kyo pressed his hand against one of Tohru's and leaned forward. The second Tohru's light went out he kissed her full on the lips and there was an explosion in Tohru's body. Her life flowed back to her and her glow became brighter and brighter until Kyo moved his head out of the kiss.

Tohru's eyes opened and she captured Kyo's head in her hands and slowly pulled him into another kiss. Yuki smiling sadly left the room to give them privacy. Outside he let loose a stream of tears that he had held for so long.

"It's okay to cry. They won't hurt you anymore." Akito voice was soothing and Yuki walked off to the end of the hall to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru was fine after that last day in the hospital and Kyo wouldn't leave her side. Even after she told him she was fine for the millionth time he would not stop worrying about her. Kyo watched her from the corner of his eyes when they walked home from hospital. The only thing that was worse was Shigure.

"Tohruuuuuu! Welcome home, my darling!" Shigure kissed the top of Tohru's head and shut the door in Kyo's face.

"What the hell was that for!" Kyo yanked open the door and rubbed the red spot on his forehead. "Can't I walk into the house without being smacked around for once!" Tohru turned to him and smoothed his hair back to see his injury. "No, It's…I'm okay." Kyo blushed at her being so close.

"Hey Tohru! He likes you! He likes you! He likes you! He-" Shigure was cut short because Kyo started throwing books at him. Being a novelist his precious books could not be harmed so he leaped around trying to catch them before they hit the floor. By the time Kyo went upstairs Shigure was lost under a mountain of romance novels

If Shigure knew that they kissed he'd go on a field day, recite poetry all day, and toss rose petals or something. Kyo was deep in thought in his usual spot on the roof when the ladder creaked to warn him of an approaching person. He leaned over to see who was there when Tohru's head popped up. Wearing a wide smile she lifted herself over the edge and sat next to him.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tohru asked, her breath a silvery cloud dissipating in the cold air around them. She pulled her jacket close and was marveled at Kyo T-shirt.

"Anything but leeks." Kyo put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. He seemed not to notice the frigid temperature around him, but he did notice how warm he felt when Tohru laid her head on his chest. Kyo longed to put his arm around her and hold her and only one thing stopped him, the curse.

Tohru heard his heart beat speed up and she thought about her own which was going a mile a minute. Kyo normally smelled like soap and tea, but now he was gathering the aroma of Tohru's jasmine body spray. When he went downstairs he would have to change. Shigure would smell it and get nasty thoughts in that nasty head of his.

"I have to make dinner." Tohru announced slowly sitting up. She longed to just lay there next Kyo, but she knew Yuki and Shigure would starve. Tohru headed to the ladder and was pulled into a desperate kiss from Kyo. To keep him from turning into a cat Tohru resisted the urge to put her arms around his neck.

They parted for air and Kyo let her go down back into the house. He felt this strange energy coursing through his veins and he had to go for a run. From the roof he leaped to the ground and started running through the trees. Dodging branches and bushes when necessary Kyo ran in wide circles until he finally reached the house. Nothing could wipe the silly grin off his face.

Cabinets and doors slammed in the kitchen as Tohru tried to find a pan. She stood in the middle of the floor and she looked around one more time. It sat on the counter where it was yesterday. Tohru was so flustered and giddy that she didn't notice. Suddenly she started giggling uncontrollably. She was shaking with laughter if someone walked in they would think she was having a seizure.

Tohru regained sanity enough to remember she was supposed to be making dinner. She shook her head and grabbed the pan. Shigure walked past the door and saw her busy with the food on the stove. He didn't see the dreamy look on her face or the burnt noodles in the trash.

Yuki walked in the front door and shed his jacket and shoes before going upstairs to his room. In the dark he sat on his bed and stared at the wall in front of him. _'They won't hurt you anymore'_

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called from the bottom of the stairs. Kyo was already at the table and Shigure smelled the aroma from his office and was quickly making his way to the dining room. Yuki paused for a moment outside his door and then walked to join the rest of the Sohmas. "Yuki! When did you get home? What did you do all day?"

"Council meeting." Yuki lied as he scooped non-burnt noodles onto his plate. Shigure stopped shoving food in his mouth to watch Yuki emotionlessly eat Tohru's wonderful cooking. That was not normal. Usually Yuki would compliment her cooking and then insult Kyo, but today he ate in silence not looking anywhere but his plate.

"Is Yuki PMS-ing?" Shigure asked Tohru and Kyo behind his hand. (One of those plus-sign-angry-symbols popped onto Yuki head.)

"No, I'm a guy! I'm having an off day so leave me alone." Yuki hunched himself over his plate and swirled noodles onto his chopsticks. Tohru watched Yuki sadly wondering what he was thinking and not for the first time. Kyo was wolfing down the food without a care.

"Kyo, please stop eating so fast." Tohru begged placing her hand on his arm. Kyo swallowed the bite in his mouth and then continued at a slower pace. As slow as a sloth he moved the chopsticks to his mouth, he was mocking her. "I didn't mean that slow." Tohru had this hurt look on her face. Kyo laughed and put the food in his mouth.

Shigure didn't miss anything that meal. It made so much sense and yet caused more questions than it answered. Yuki was jealous of Kyo and Tohru loved Kyo. With his multi-tasking mind he thought up a new plot in a story and rushed into his office to jot it down.

A small bell ringed in another room and Tohru picked up her and Shigure's plates and went to wash them in the kitchen. Kyo watched her leave and then turned back to his plate to finish eating. Yuki was staring at him. Thickheaded Kyo didn't notice. After she washed the dishes Tohru went to get the clean laundry from the machine.

Yuki put his dish in the kitchen before returning to his room to sit in the dark. He sat there thinking about Tohru until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

The train pulled into the station and a man stepped onto the platform. He placed his suitcase on the ground and slid his sunglasses off his nose. The man looked about twenty with black hair and almost amethyst eyes. Clearly, he was Japanese, but with a sort of English look to his features. An announcer called the next row of destinations for the trains and the man walked out into the street and raised his hand. A taxi smoothly parked next to the curb and the passenger window went down.

"I need to get to the Sohma house." The man said as he retrieved his suitcase. He opened the door to the back seat and sat behind the driver.

The driver looked through the rear view mirror at him. "The main house?" he asked in a heavy British accent. The mysterious man in the back seat shook his head.

"The one where three Sohmas live." The black sunglasses found their way back to the man's eyes. He looked to the pamphlet in his hands and flipped a few pages to read about the sights of Tokyo.

Within minutes the car stopped in front of a large house. A gate hid the path up to the door. The man lifted his bag from the back seat and handed the driver some money. He went strolled to the door and knocked three times.

"I'm coming!" called a cheerful voice from inside. The door opened to reveal a girl in a short blue skirt and a white blouse. Her smile didn't waver and with an equally cheerful voice she said. "Hello, how can I help you?" Suddenly the man dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her in a firm and yet gentle hug.

"Who is it?" asked Shigure with his glasses in his hand. "Hello, do we know you?"

"I am sorry for my abruptness. I have wanted dearly to see my sister." The man said releasing Tohru from the hug. She was sort of shocked, that was the first time a guy had hugged her and he didn't turn into an animal for awhile.

"Sister?" said Shigure. One of his eyebrows up and the other one down in his confused look. "Well come in, Tohru will you make our guest some tea?"

Tohru's smile only brightened at the prospect of a guest and hurried to heat up some water. Shigure took the suitcase from the ground a courteously led the man into the dining room.

"So Tohru's your sister. How are you two related? I though she was an only child." Shigure asked waiting for the truth to spill from the man's lips.

"My name is Caleb. Tohru's father is also my father. He and my mother divorced and he moved back to Japan. My mother is from England that's why I have such odd coloring." Caleb cleared his throat as Tohru walked in. She handed him a steaming mug of tea and sat down across from him. "When I heard he had another family I wanted to come see you, but I was five and couldn't travel on my own. Then mother fell ill."

"Oh my gosh! How is she doing? Is she all right!" Tohru almost yelled but kept her voice down, she knew that Yuki was sleeping.

"She is fine, but when she received the letter your grandfather sent her about our father she kept it from me until a few months ago." Caleb blushed. "It took awhile because I had to relearn Japanese. I had forgotten most of it over the years. I heard your mother died, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, she died in a car accident. It was almost few years since it happened and I can still remember exactly what she said to me the night before." Tohru's smile dimmed in cheerfulness for only a second, but Shigure caught sight of it.

"This seems to be a small family reunion. I shouldn't intrude." Shigure said standing up. Tohru opened her mouth to object, but he beat her to it. "No, I insist. I don't want to violate your family privacy." Shigure then left the room and went upstairs to tell Yuki and Kyo about Tohru's visitor.

"She's got a brother?" Kyo asked rubbing his head in confusion.

"Half-brother, I heard his story, but I'm not convinced. I smell a rat." Shigure tapped his nose.

"And your point about that is?" The rat said leaning out from his door. Yuki stared at them with emotionless eyes before returning back to bed.

"Is it just me or is he starting to look like Hana-chan?" Kyo said loudly as Yuki flung himself out of his room to hit him over the head.

"Don't ever say that again! Why would you-" Yuki held his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain. "Never mind." He returned to his room and shut the door. Kyo sat on the floor and listened as Yuki locked his door from the inside.

"Shigure!" Tohru raced upstairs to where Shigure and Kyo stood. "Can Caleb stay for awhile? It is too late for him to go anywhere else now." Tohru looked at Shigure with her innocent blue eyes and he couldn't refuse.

"Sure, we can set up a bed for him in the living room. I'll get him some blankets."

"I'll get some pillows." Tohru then dashed downstairs to tell her brother.

"I don't think she's ever been so happy since the accident at the main house. Do you think she's hiding something from us?" Kyo watched as Tohru rushed around to get everything ready for her guest.

"Maybe, It must have been torture for her. All of the pain, the feeling of her life slipping into another. She might not be hiding anything and yet she maybe hiding everything." Shigure shook his head in a mournful way and Kyo remembered all of the alcohol bottles he hid from Tohru when Shigure was drunk.

Kyo walked back into his room and sat on his bed. The sky was darkening into a dusky purple and fading into a dark black. He watched out his window how the clouds cleared away from the full moon. Carefully Kyo walked out his door and towards the balcony where he had set up the ladder. He watched the stars emerge from the blackness and he dozed off.

Tohru was to excited to sleep. She had a brother, half-brother, and a mother, stepmother. She knew everyone would be sleeping except one. The cursed cat obsessed with the roof. Grabbing her robe off the hook she silently made her way up to the roof.

"Go to bed, you've got school tomorrow." Kyo said with his eyes closed.

"I can't sleep. You have school tomorrow too. Are you skipping again? Shigure will yell at you." Tohru said walking to sit by Kyo. "Hey, why are you always on the roof? Do you ever sleep in a bed like a normal person?"

"The cat who's not in the zodiac doesn't really fit the definition of normal." Kyo opened one of his eyes to see Tohru. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head looking at him with her eyes half closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized…Sorry." Tohru tilted her head down so that all he could see was the top of her head.

"Are you crying?" Kyo asked siting up.

"No." croaked Tohru's unmistakable sob. Kyo lifted her chin so she had to pull her head up. She had wiped them away but there were faint tearstains on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I am getting rude. I should go to bed, I think I'm getting cranky." Tohru scooted down the roof to the ladder.

"I love you anyway." Kyo whispered by her ear. Tohru turned to face him, but he was settling back down to gaze at the stars. Unpredictable adrenaline and long-hidden love surged through Tohru's veins and she crawled the short distance to Kyo and kissed him.

She pulled away and Kyo pulled her back and then when they thought they could go on forever there was a shimmering cloud of white and orange. Kyo the cat was lying on Tohru's lap. He wasn't yelling at her or standing with his back arched and fur on end. He looked at her with calm grey eyes and he stretched his long forepaws.

"This could be a problem." He said as he stood and jumped off Tohru's lap.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said once again her head falling in shame.

"Don't be, we have school tomorrow anyway. Besides your brother is downstairs, it wouldn't do us any good if someone came up here and saw us making out." _Although I wouldn't mind._ "You should go downstairs before I transform." Kyo rubbed his head against Tohru's leg.

Gently Tohru kissed the top of his head. Smiling she shifted Kyo's clothes off her legs and slowly drifted off the roof and onto the second floor. While Tohru was carefully making her way back to her room she heard the unmistakable sound of Kyo turning back into his human self. Tohru was sliding her legs beneath the covers of her bed when she saw Kyo creeping by her door.

Tohru's heart fluttered and she set her alarm for tomorrow. The clock blinked nearly eleven-thirty and Tohru knew she had to get up early. With the light off she couldn't get a wink of sleep and she couldn't get Kyo out of her head.

Kyo was having almost as much trouble finding the path to dreamland. It wasn't just all of the things that happened on the heard on the roof, but what Shigure said about Tohru hiding things from them. For all he knew Tohru could be dying inside because he was too much of an idiot to realize. Kyo honed his hearing to the noises outside in the hallway, there was no trace of crying or sobbing. Satisfied Kyo rolled over on his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Tohru.

Kyo was dense and hadn't comprehended that Tohru had shoved the pillow into her face, muffling the sounds. The tears came hot and heavy, without stop until Tohru had no more tears and she fell asleep. The tiny whisperings in her mind no longer haunted her consciousness, but instead violated her dreams.

Tohru was standing with Kyo holding her hand. They were on their way home from school. An orange cat ran by scared of it's shadow. A soft breeze blew flower petals over the street In front of the couple. The sky was darkening faster than usual, they didn't notice. All they cared about was the warmth of the others' hand in theirs.

Suddenly Kyo's hand went cold and Tohru turned to stare at him. There was nothing left of Kyo except his receding shadow. Tohru spun in a circle searching for him.

"Tohru! Tohru! Tohruu…" called Kyo's voice from an alley. Tohru ran towards the sound. The end of the alley opened into the Shomas' main house. Tohru wound up in the very same room where she nearly died. In the middle of the room where the ink circle still remained was a cage. Within the cage was a knocked-out Kyo.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran to the cage and slipped in a puddle of blood. Her blood. Her hands were bleeding just as they had before. Tohru didn't care; she needed to help Kyo. Tohru's hands stung when she grasped the bars of the cage. She vainly attempted to rip the bars off the cage when a blood-chilling laugh froze her body.

"Stupid, You can never take him from me now. Unless you want to die." Akito walked towards Tohru and stopped short of the circle. Tohru's blood was being soaked into the hem of his robe. The whiteness was splashed with the bright red. "You want to know something?" Akito leaned in close to Tohru and sneered. "It's all your fault." He whispered.

Akito whispered it softly and yet it still bounced off the walls in a never-ending echo. It pierced Tohru's mind and was amplified by her despair. _It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your-._

The alarm clock buzzed and Tohru's eyes flicked open. She was soaked in sweat and decided to get a shower. The cold water woke her up and erased her memory of the dream. Quietly Tohru dressed in her uniform and snuck downstairs to make breakfast. There was already someone in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make breakfast for you guys for taking me in at the last minute." Caleb stood by the counter wearing Tohru's pink apron. "I helped myself to what was in the refrigerator. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I came downstairs to make breakfast myself." Tohru's face lit up in a smile. "You've got flour on your nose." Tohru laughed and brushed it off with a napkin. Then Tohru slipped on the sleek tile. She landed on her butt and Caleb kneeled down to help her up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Caleb pulled her back onto her oafish feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I seem to do that a lot. I guess I'm really clumsy." Tohru rubbed her head. She mussed her bows. "Do you need any help?"

"No, actually I just finished. Go sit down." Caleb practically shoved Tohru out of the kitchen. Obediently, Tohru sat at the dining room table. Yuki came downstairs brushing his hair away from his eyes. He looked like he was sleepwalking.

"Yuki, wall." Shigure said coming into the room. Yuki turned avoiding the wall without opening his eyes. "No breakfast this morning?" Shigure questioned to Tohru.

"Good morning! Caleb made breakfast." Tohru said proudly. She was secretly twitching in her seat. "Where's Kyo? Is he awake yet?"

"That stupid cat? Not likely. I'll wake him up." Yuki said turning and walking toward the stairs. Shigure told Yuki where there was a wall again and then the rat disappeared.

"Who wants toast?" asked Caleb coming in with a platter of food in his hands. He had shed the apron before entering the room and set the tray on the table. Smiling he handed plates to Tohru and Shigure. Upstairs there was a loud crack and a thump soon followed by and enraged yell that could only be managed by Kyo.

"Damn Rat!" screamed Kyo as he chased Yuki down the stairs. Yuki walked and Kyo desperately dashed downstairs with his hand on the back of his head. "Stupid little rodent." Muttered Kyo sitting next to Tohru.

"Good morning!" Tohru said to Kyo smiling. " Are we walking to school today? Kyo, Yuki, get dressed after breakfast."

"I don't want to go." Kyo said huffily crossing his arms. "I'm staying home."

"If you haven't remember, you dolt, Tohru just came out of the hospital. Who's going to help her carry her books and help her up the stairs?" Shigure said with a mouthful of bread.

Kyo's hard look softened and he glanced at Tohru. "No, I can carry my books fine and I can use the railing if I can't climb the stairs right." Tohru said her eyes wide at the thought of Kyo coming to school just to help her.

"I'll get dressed." Kyo shoved some food into that big mouth of his and fled upstairs to change. Yuki wasn't concerned with getting dressed just yet, he cleaned his plate and followed Kyo without a word.

"Oh, Caleb. What are you going to do all day?" Tohru suddenly realized her brother was here and she was going to school. She bit her lip. "I bet Shigure has some things he has to do."

"Nonsense, I was only going to skip writing my manuscripts and now I have an excuse. Come, I will take you to see the wonders of Tokyo!" Shigure stood abruptly and took Caleb's arm. He then pulled Caleb into his study where he was no doubt looking for guides of Tokyo.

Yuki came down stairs first and caught Tohru in the kitchen washing the leftover dishes. He walked into the room and hit his leg on a cabinet. Tohru was panicked into dropping the plate she was washing. It smashed into the floor and broke into a million pieces.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuki said dropping to his knees to pick up the pieces around him.

"No, It's my fault. It's all my fault. All my fault." Tohru said hanging her head as she scooped up some of the fragments. One of the sharper ones cut into Tohru's hand. It reopened her wound and let drops of blood drip down her hand.

"Tohru, stop! Your-…It's bleeding again!" Yuki said dropping his handful on the floor again and grabbing Tohru's shoulders. She was muttering that it was all her fault under her breath and shaking her head. "No, it's my fault." Yuki practically dragged Tohru into the bathroom where there was a spare first aid kit and wrapped up her hand in gauze.

"Whoa…what happened in the kitchen?" Kyo asked "Hey Tohru! What happened to you?"

"I-I dropped a plate and cut myself." Tohru held up her hand and showed Kyo the bandage. "I have to finish cleaning the kitchen."

"No, we'll do it. Could you get our bags?" Yuki said pushing Kyo out of the bathroom.

"O-Okay." Tohru left to get their book bags for school. Yuki got out the broom, Kyo grabbed a floor-brush, and they swept up what was left of the plate. When they disposed of the shards they told Shigure they were leaving. In silence the three walked halfway to school when Hana-chan and Uo-chan caught up with them.

"TOHRU!" Uo-chan yelled when she saw her friend. She then threw her arms around Tohru's neck in a hug. Hana-chan smiled and hugged Tohru when it was her turn, but didn't let go for a minute or so. Kyo prodded them down the street down to school and watched as both of Tohru's friends continually wrap their arms around her just as he could not. When they reached the school Momiji and Haru were waiting for them. Momiji jumped up and down and almost hugged Tohru. If it weren't for Haru then there would be one less boy and one more rabbit in the school yard.

"Tohru, how are you feeling?" asked the ever cool Haru. He held onto Momiji's shoulder as Momiji did a little hyper jig in place. Tohru looked at Haru and smiled with her lips but her eyes reflected unsettlement.

"I'm fine." Tohru lied. She then locked her arms with Uo-chan and Hana-chan and they walked off to the classroom.

"Haru, something's wrong." Momiji said. He stopped jumping around and had a worried look on his face. The four guys looked amongst themselves and exchanged worried glances. "Do you feel something too?" Momiji asked the others.

"Ask lover-boy." Yuki pointed his finger at Kyo. _Lover-boy?_ Thought Haru and Momiji. Kyo shook his head and glared at Yuki.

"Boys, get a move on!" yelled Uo-chan who was watching them while still hooked onto Tohru. Then the guys ran to catch up with the girls' way ahead of them. "Seriously your as slow as Kyo's brain."

"Hey! You little- I'm gonna get you!" Kyo yelled at Uo-chan.

"If you can catch up. If you run as slow as your brain goes then I won't have any trouble walking to beat you in a sprinting race." Uo-chan said mocking Kyo. Tohru laughed small and delicatly and smiled at Kyo. He gave her an awkward and yet cute grin as they walked into the classroom.

"You're on." Kyo told Uo-chan as his hand brushed Tohru's.

"Really?" Uo-chan faced Kyo. "I'll meet you after school in the courtyard."

Caleb and Shigure were walking out by some muesems when there was a break in the small talk they bought ice cream. "So when are you going back to England?" Shigure asked.

"In a few days I'll be returning home. I intend to take Tohru back with me. So say your goodbyes fast, she won't be coming back." Caleb walked away.

Thank you Remember I am computerly ennept and if I spell it wrong it's not my fault!

CxHforever- I'm sorry I made Yuki cry.

Dragoon Galaxy- Sorry that bass pole is staying up his ass.

Machi Kuragi- DON'T CRY!

viviana tully- Tanks for saying my idea in interesting!

mz animefreak- Tanks for saying that my story was interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anybody. Except Caleb! Mine!

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan do you want to come to our house after school?" asked Tohru holding the door for her friends.

"Yes, Tohru, that would be wonderful." Hana-chan wrapped her arms around Tohru's waist. "Don't you agree Uo-chan?"

"Yeah," Uo-chan slung her arm across Tohru's shoulders. "When we get there we can annoy the hell out of Carrot-top."

"STOP CALLING ME CARROT-TOP!" Kyo yelled his face turning a bright shade of pink. Tohru poorly held in a bubble of giggles. Kyo crossed his arms and muttered things under his breath.

Shigure was walking on the opposite side of to road, heading home. Tohru spotted him near a crosswalk and waved him over.

"Hello, Shigure! Where's Caleb?" Tohru asked staring at Shigure with the innocence of a small child.

"Well, he had to go do…something on his own. Uh…like passports. Where is dear Yuki?" Shigure said uncomfortably changing the subject.

"He said he had a student council meeting today." Kyo said thrusting his hands into his pockets. Shigure raised his eyebrow as he opened the door to the Sohma house. Caleb was heard in the kitchen most likely making tea for the rest to the Sohmas and Tohru.

"Welcome home!" Caleb said as he carried a tray into the living room. "I made tea and it seems your friends have multiplied since yesterday." Tohru slid off her shoes and ran to hug her older brother.

"Brother, these are my best friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan." Tohru said leading her friends to the dining room with her brother. "How was your day Caleb?"

"I had a wonderful time with Shigure walking to all of the different places. Tokyo is even more fascinating than in the books I had read." Caleb handed a cup of tea to each of Tohru's friends and Shigure. "Tohru, I was wondering if you wanted to come to England and meet my mother."

Tohru was at a loss for words. Her gut told her to stay in Tokyo where she knew everything, but her life was so jumbled up she didn't know what to do or who to trust. "I'd love to!"

"Great, in a few days I was planning on returning to England. We can catch a plane to London and meet my mother." Caleb stole a glance at Shigure who was frowning and hadn't touched his tea. "Shigure, don't you like it? It's the way mother used to make it, at least when she was healthy. Now she can barely hold a kettle and that's when it's empty. The doctors are afraid for the next month."

"What'll happen in the next month?" Uo-chan asked her eyes wide.

"Well, if she gets stronger in the slightest she'll live for now, but if she gets worse she may be dead by Christmas." Caleb hung his head as if he was close to tears. Tohru was already crying her nose was sniffling and her eyes were getting red. "Don't cry Tohru, she'll get better. Everything will be okay."

"Tohru, lets go upstairs and finish our homework." Suggested Hana-chan. Tohru nodded and blew her nose in a handy tissue from her pocket. "Will you excuse us." Uo-chan and Hana-chan lead Tohru upstairs. Kyo followed carrying their book bags.

"Why are you doing this?" Shigure asked setting his cup of tea on the table. "What have you to gain from taking Tohru to England?" Shigure's frown increased when Caleb laughed.

"You have no idea what we've been through. What I've done to be here. We have a reputation to up hold and you Sohmas have screwed it up. You've already scarred her for life and she may never be the same. What have you to gain from her staying here?" Caleb stood and took the tray into the kitchen.

"So what do you guys think of him?" Tohru asked her face returning to normal after the sudden crying.

Hana-chan stared at the floor. "Tohru, I sense bad waves emanating from that man. His waves aren't like Kyo's or Shigure's waves. They are pure and untouched by darkness, but his are a dreary grey." Hana-chan said almost ashamed of what she had admitted. "I-I don't like the look of him." Hana-chan knelt on the floor by Tohru's bed and sat there looking at the floor mentally punishing her self from the pain she knew she would cause Tohru.

"You must be mistaken. Caleb is a good person. He would never hurt me." Tohru said her bright smile toning down a little. "Let's finish our homework. Kyo will you help me with Math?"

"Sure, but Yuki's better than me. Are you sure you don't want to wait for him to get home?" Kyo said unloading the books from his bag.

"No, I'd rather have my homework finished soon. I have to do the laundry. I've also got to go to work today." Tohru took out a pencil and they got to work on problem number one.

Yuki stood inside the main Sohma house by the window. He looked out onto the lawn and listened to the voice that caused him to whimper when he was younger. "Am I not good enough?"

"No, you're too good for her. You don't need them. You don't need any of them. Forget them they will cause you no more pain." There was a gentle hand laid on Yuki's shoulder. He looked to where the person should have been. No one was there.

"Why are they doing this to me?" Yuki whispered to the unknown presence in the room.

"Don't worry, I have a plan to bring her to her senses and for you to see her as devious little sadist that she is. My plan is already being put into action as we speak." Yuki looked out the window again and this time saw Akito's reflection behind his own.

"Tohru!" called Momiji when Tohru finally showed up at the Sohma building she cleaned. "Tohru, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." Tohru flashed Momiji one of her famous smiles and checked her card in. "How are you doing?" Momiji didn't answer; instead he pulled Tohru into an empty storage room and gave her a hug around the waist. In a flash Tohru was holding onto a soft white bunny.

"Haru told me not to hug you at school because there would not be any reason for a rabbit on school grounds. I think he wanted to hug you too, but a cow on school grounds would be even more unexplainable than a rabbit." Momiji-rabbit waved the little fuzzy tail on his backside and smiled up at Tohru.

"I don't really want to be in here when you transform." Tohru said blushing. "Is it okay if I…" The rabbit nodded and Tohru left the storage closet.

In minutes there was a white and gold cloud flowing underneath the door and a fully clothed Sohma exited. Momiji smiled and waved as Tohru went to change from her school clothes into her work uniform. All throughout the time Tohru was working Momiji kept her company. Soon it was the end of Tohru's shift and she told Momiji goodbye. Tohru changed and went outside.

Unknown to Momiji their encounter only reminded Tohru of how she couldn't hug Kyo. How they couldn't sit under a tree and hold each other under a sunset. How they couldn't hug each other when they were happy or fling themselves into each other's arms. Tohru couldn't stop the tears as they slid down her cheeks.

She wobbled on her feet as she reached the spot where Yuki picked her up and walked her home. Yuki wasn't there yet. Tohru couldn't stand any longer. She slumped to the ground and sobbed until her throat was raw. The plastic glow-in-the-dark watch on her wrist warned her that she had been there for almost half an hour. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and blew her nose in one of her tissues.

Tohru heard huffing behind her and a thumping of feet on the pavement. She quick turned around. Kyo was leaning on his knees and he was out of breath. The street light above them cast a yellow glow against Kyo's features giving him a slightly shadowed look.

"Yuki…didn't come…home so I came…to get you." Kyo gasped. After a minute he regained his breath and stood up. "Why were you on the ground?"

Tohru quickly searched her brain for a legitimate excuse. "I fell." Tohru gave a weak smile. "I'm all right. Shall we go home." Tohru was heading in the direction of the Sohma house when Kyo's arm stopped her.

"You only give that particular smile after you've been crying. You cry a lot when your emotions get the better of you. Were you crying?" The way Kyo was standing made the shadows cast over his face reveal a weary and sad expression. Tohru tilted her face to the ground.

"Kyo, I just don't understand what's happening to me." Tohru whispered. She leaned her head against his chest and wished that he would be able to hold her. Kyo kept his hands to his sides, but kissed the top of Tohru's head and she felt the tingle all the way down to her toes. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, I would never blame you." Kyo stroked Tohru's hair with his fingers, but kept his other hand from wrapping itself around Tohru's back. Kyo felt Tohru's hot tears of sorrow through the soft cloth of his T-shirt and mentally damned Akito to hell. When Tohru's tears stopped she pulled out of Kyo's grip.

"I'm fine, let's go home." Tohru said to Kyo. He nodded not wanting to make Tohru cry again. She walked sadly in the direction of their house and Kyo followed her. They walked in silence until they reached the front path.

"Let's go around back." Kyo said pulling Tohru's arm. Tohru followed him around and into the forest. When they came to the area of forest behind the house Kyo grasped Tohru and affectionately kissed her. "I love you and would never blame you for anything." Then he gently caught her lips in a much more passionate kiss that caused them to be crushed against the trunk of an oak tree.

"We should go inside." Tohru said. She had goose bumps despite the heat of the kiss. Tohru stumbled over a root as she walked into the light that fell across the lawn from the house. The sun had set a long time age and the stars were all out when Kyo and Tohru finally reached the house.

"My you two were out late." Shigure said slyly as Kyo and Tohru walked through the back door. Shigure's knowing smile made Kyo shiver with fear. If he knew what they were doing they would never hear the end of it.

"Yuki didn't pick Tohru up so I had to. We stopped for some coffee on the way home." Kyo said gruffly leading Tohru past the novelist and into the living room. Caleb was sitting there checking the flight schedules for London. He looked up and smiled. Caleb was wearing a pair of glasses and it magnified his violet eyes.

"Kyo, would you come here?" called Shigure from his study. Kyo left Tohru with her brother to go to the room by the kitchen. Inside Shigure sat in his swivel chair with his back to the doorway. "Kyo do you like Caleb?" asked Shigure turning around.

"He's okay, kind of like Tohru in a sense. Hana-chan doesn't like his waves. She says that they are bad for Tohru. He's kind of getting on my nerves." Kyo said leaning against the door frame. "Why do you want to know."

"Caleb plans to keep Tohru in London." Kyo gave Shigure a dense look with one of his eyebrows raised. "That means Tohru will be living in London as in moving there. He told me we have no right to keep her here after what happened at the main house."

"He can't do that. She didn't want to live with her grandfather and her other family. She won't live with him up there." Kyo said his angry face on.

"She already is visiting his mother, her stepmother. When she gets up there Caleb will probably get her to stay by saying something about how he couldn't live alone much longer without going insane. For all we know he left London because his mother died and came to make Tohru live with him." Shigure took off his glasses and shook his head.

"We can't do anything to stop her. Tohru came back because she wanted to. If he made up a clever plot to make her stay there she won't want to come back." For the first time Shigure was acting his mature age. "Besides she isn't related to us we can not tell her what to do." Kyo was so angry he could burst but Yuki wasn't here for him to punch. Instead he ran upstairs o his room and beat the hell out of his pillow.

Tohru came upstairs to find out what happened to Kyo and what made him run upstairs. She found feathers everywhere on the floor of Kyo's room and saw him breathing heavily on his bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kyo said huffily turning his head away from Tohru's direction. Tohru frowned and stepped forward.

Yuki walked through the door and shed his shoes by the door. He hung his jacket on the hook by the door and walked upstairs. In his room he dropped his book bag on his desk and flopped onto his bed. On his way to the bathroom he looked into Kyo's room and saw something. Tohru was sitting on Kyo's bed next to Kyo and both were lip-locked. Unspeakable emotions clashed within Yuki and he just snapped.

Without grabbing his coat or his shoes Yuki ran back toward the Sohma main house.

Tohru left Kyo in his room to go do the laundry although they both hated to be apart. As soon as Tohru finished folding a load Kyo was there to put them away. Kyo suggested that they stay off the roof that night and Tohru smiled at the memory.

Knowing he was helpless against getting Tohru to stay in Japan when it came time for Tohru to leave he decided to persuade her to come back. He would follow if he had to, but he didn't want Tohru to leave.

Yuki was sitting in the dark room with Akito's voice drowning out his common sense. Akito related his plans to Yuki even though he wasn't really listening.

"Dear Yuki, don't you miss me?" Akito voiced smiling wickedly at Yuki's reflection. "I'm feeling all alone. You remember what happened when I felt alone don't you." Yuki winced and stared into the eyes of the man who had caused him pain in his earlier years in life.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said drawing his knees to his chest.

"Don't apologize, it's all that ugly wretch's fault. If she had never chosen Kyo instead of you this wouldn't have happened. If she just died like she was supposed to then none of this would have happened." Akito caressed Yuki's cheek. "But soon she will be on her way to 'London' where she will meet her end."

"Are you going to hurt her?" Asked Yuki his eyes troubled with the thought of Tohru dying.

"She will go where she belongs, away from my beautiful Sohmas. Besides it will only hurt for a minute." Akito watched over Yuki until he fell asleep and then deserted Yuki's mind and fled to another.

"Did you sleep well?" questioned Haru who was standing over Yuki. Yuki was sprawled on the floor with sleep still in his eyes and dreams of Tohru slipping away.

"Where am I?" asked Yuki staring at Haru. Yuki shielded his eyes against the light that had suddenly been turned on.

"Sohma main house. Where did you think you were? Why are you here anyway?" Haru said looking at Yuki in a wondering way. "I thought you hated the rest of the Sohmas and never wanted to come back here."

"I thought I was home." Yuki became fully alert. "Is Honda-san out of the hospital!" Yuki almost screamed.

"Is she in there again? After the Akito incident she came out and has been going to school with you since the day after yesterday. Are you okay?" Haru bent to help Yuki to his feet. Yuki was a little unsure of his footing and nearly fell over backwards had Haru not been holding onto him.

"I can't remember much since I left Kyo and Honda-san alone in the hospital." Yuki rubbed his head and eyes. "What happened since then?" Haru filled Yuki in about the last few days and helped him to his room. Yuki flopped on Haru's bed and Haru called for Hatori.

"What did you mean by lover-boy?" Haru said remembering what Yuki said not but a few days ago.

"Lover-boy?" Hatori walked into the room. He was in his usual suit with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. Yuki told them what he saw earlier in Kyo's room and what happened at the hospital. "So Tohru and Kyo are dating?" Hatori said while checking Yuki's breathing.

"No, more like obsessed with each other." Yuki said his emotions switching from anger to sorrow.

"Too bad. I was going to ask her out." Haru said pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "She's so cute I don't know why you didn't sooner." Haru said to Yuki.

"Leave my love-life out of this." Yuki said blushing.

Hatori shook his head. "Stop talking about Tohru. His heart rate keeps going up." That remark made Yuki's blush deepen and Haru to smile.

"Yuki and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First-" sang Momiji from the doorway. Yuki threw a pillow at him. The pillow was dodged and Momiji ran up to Yuki with an angry face on. "Yuki, where were you tonight? You left Tohru all alone outside for almost an hour after work. I'm not aloud outside and couldn't keep her company."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki said fixing his shirt as Hatori put his stethoscope back around his neck.

"Today Tohru went to work and Kyo had to pick her up. Tohru fell outside and stayed there until Kyo came. You made Tohru sad." Momiji frowned at Yuki and put his hands on his hips. "I think you made her cry."

Yuki put his head in his hands and shook his head. "Haru, can I borrow some shoes?" Haru lent Yuki a pair of red sneakers with cows on them. Momiji had gotten everyone a pair of shoes with their animal on them. Yuki's were hidden at the back of his closet. Yuki ran home as fast as he could and was breathless when he opened the front door.

The first thing he saw when he collapsed in the doorway was Tohru coming to see who was at the door. Her hair was in a pair of braids and she had changed out of her school uniform. Yuki sat there gasping for breath and Tohru helped him into the living room with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked settling him on the couch.

"I'm fine." Yuki gasped leaning his head onto the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing his breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes. Tohru's small face filled his vision. She was biting her lip.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Yuki saw he still had his shoes on. He reached down and untied the white laces. Tohru was there in an instant sliding off the sneakers and then she went to go put them by the door. She came back and smiled.

"Guess what. I'm going to England to meet my stepmother. Caleb is taking me back with him." Yuki smiled as she said this. Her eyes had finally started to regain their happiness that Akito had drained from them.

"That's good to hear. Be sure to meet the queen while you're there." Yuki said. Tohru's mouth fell open.

"There's a queen of England?" Yuki laughed and then Tohru joined in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Kyo said coming into the living room. He was carrying a load of clean laundry. Yuki and Tohru burst into another round of laughter. Angered, Kyo dumped the pile of clothes on them. "Yo, fold them." Kyo left leaving the basket on Yuki head.

"Akito, be reasonable. You can't expect me to kill her at the main house." Caleb stared at the image of Akito while he was outside. Caleb stood with his back to the woods behind the Sohma household.

"Well, you are going to have to. I need a body to come back to and mine isn't available yet. When the next New Year rolls around Akito will be back and better than ever. He will also be ready to punish Kyo for hurting my poor Yuki." Akito watched Caleb carefully. "That was clever of you."

"What do you mean? I'm just a loving brother taking my dear sister back to England to meet my mother." Caleb said with a smile.

"Don't lie to me. Your mother killed herself when she found out her ex-husband had a wife and a baby girl. I know everything. You wanted to get revenge on that family for ruining yours. Your plan was to take Tohru from her home and torture her until she felt the pain that you went through." Akito said floating in the air like a ghost.

"You're right. I wanted her to ultimately feel the pain I had endured and I wanted to torture her stupid mother too. I was going to get my father and tell him how much he hurt my family at what he did. Then I was going to kill his family in front of him." Caleb said. He looked toward the ground like he was ashamed.

"What's the matter? Having second thoughts?" Akito whispered. "Are you too scared to cause pain to the one who was responsible for your mother's death?"

"No. I came here with death in my mind but now that I've met her I don't know how I could cause her pain. She welcomed me into her home and she loved me even though I was going to hurt her. I hated her for the longest time and now…I love my little sister." Caleb stared at Akito as a single tear slid down his cheek. "I heard about what you did to her. I will do anything to keep you from coming back."

"Why so hostile? A minute ago you were going to bring her to me and now you are defending her poor and useless life." Akito stared at Caleb with hate in his eyes. "That ugly little child is ruining what I've done for the Sohmas. They don't deserve the kindness they're getting. They are useless, stupid, and different than the others. They need to be punished."

"Caleb! Come inside. We're making muffins!" Tohru called from the door. Akito glared at Tohru even though she couldn't see him.

"Coming!" called Caleb turning away from Akito. "I will never help you."

Akito just smiled and laughed. "I love minds unsure of what they want. So easy to take over." The wisp of Akito's shattered spirit wafted toward Caleb. "I'll save you for later." with that Akito floated off in the direction of the main house only to discover Yuki had gone and that he was no longer able to control Yuki's mind.

Inside the Sohma house Yuki, Kyo, and Caleb helped Tohru gather the ingredients for the chocolate chip muffins. Shigure watched as Yuki started a flour fight with Kyo and mumbled about how they were going to clean that up. Tohru laughed and wiped flour from her hair. Caleb watched and wondered how he could ever have wanted to hurt Tohru.

"I am the muffin queen. Bow down to my golden-brown goodness and authority." Tohru exclamed after the first batch was done. Yuki humored her and gave her and elaborate bow.

"You call that a bow?" Kyo asked showing Yuki how to bow the right way.

"Only the cat whose had so much practice at bowing would know the right way." Yuki said rolling his eyes.

"Damn Rat! I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo yelled chasing Yuki from one end of the house to the other. "Hold still so I can kill you!"

"In all of the movies the rat always beats the cat. If only you were as smart as the rat. Maybe you'd get good grades." Yuki sighed and there was a crash as Kyo ran into a wall.

Caleb looked to Tohru. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, I think Yuki is going easy on him. Usually somethings broken by now."

At this point in the fight Yuki had been dodging punches and now Kyo was lying facefirst in the dirt after being throw through the door. Shigure rushed out of his office and stared at the two boys.

"Why are you going through that door all the time?" Shigure said rubbing his temples. "One of you is going to pay for it."

"Do they always call each other rat and cat?" asked Caleb pulling the second batch of muffins from the oven.

"Yuki's the rat, Kyo's the cat, Shigure's the dog, and I'm the princess who saves them all." Tohru said with a smile.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"Just last part."

"Brillant. I'm not in a house I'm in a zoo." Tohru laughed and set out the muffins on a plate.

Suddenly Haru poked his head in the open door. "I want muffins."

"Where the hell did you come from?" yelled Kyo who was wrestling with Yuki over a pillow.

"Hi!" Momiji said popping up beside Haru.

"They're multiplying!" Kyo said slumping against the wall. Tohru just laughed and then went to make more muffins for all the new Sohmas.

Tanka to all my reviewer peeps. You know I luv you! New reviewers! 

Trumpet-Geek

ShadowDog34

The Fall of the Spirited

Dragoon Galaxy

viviana tully

Edakumi

CxHforever

Machi Kuragi

mz animefreak


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anyone except, Caleb is mine! I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but my little sister told me that our computer wouldn't save anything you typed on it. Grrrr. FOURTH CHAPTER! Wahoo!

Tohru creeped into Yuki's room early in the morning. Yuki's alarm clock hadn't gone off because Kyo had unplugged it. Ever so slowly Tohru tiptoed into the room. Yuki was sleeping like a log. Smiling Tohru stood next to his bed and pounced. She landed on his legs and he sat straight up.

"Good morning sleepy-head. We're going to be late for school. Kyo unplugged your alarm clock because it was loud." Tohru said grinning.

"What time is it?" Yuki yawned.

"Nearly six-fifty. I made breakfast and set out a clean uniform for you. Come on, get up!" Tohru pulled on one of Yuki's arms and dragged him out of bed. Yuki groaned and followed Tohru out of his room and into the hallway. She pushed him into the bathroom. "Hurry up, get dressed!"

Yuki saw that Tohru had laid out everything that he would need today. There was a uniform, toothbrush, and a clean pair of socks. Yuki shook his head and quickly dressed so that he could go downstairs. Tohru was sitting at the table blowing on her cup of coffee. Yuki didn't think that she needed any because she was so energetic this early in the morning.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." Joked Shigure from the kitchen. He was sipping from his teacup and holding a plate of breakfast for Yuki. Yuki took the plate thankfully and sat at the table. Kyo walked in groggy and glared at Yuki with an evil stare.

"I hate your alarm clock. Does it always have to go off at one in the morning?" Kyo said sitting down.

Yuki finished his breakfast and put the plate in the sink. "Where's Caleb?" Tohru was juggling all of their book bags and nearly toppled over. Kyo was slipping into his sneakers.

"He went to find an apartment to rent. He didn't want to burden us with him any longer." Shigure answered "Tohru told him to stay but he insisted."

Tohru glanced at her watch. "We're late!" Tohru put on her shoes and pulled Yuki outside after he was finished. Kyo was already ahead of them; they ran to catch up. "Hurry!" Tohru grabbed Kyo's sleeve and raced down to the school yard. Nobody was there.

Suddenly kids began to appear behind them and went into the school. They were early. Tohru smiled apologetically at the two winded boys. They sat on the ground. Both were unaware she could run that fast.

"Man, can you run. You should go for track you'd win every race." Kyo said standing up straight.

"When I got bullied I had to run faster than the boys chasing me. I guess I had a lot of practice." Tohru smiled at them and waved to Hana-chan who was helping Uo-chan along.

"I was not meant to wake up so early." Uo-chan mumbled dragging her feet in the dirt. She glanced at Tohru smile. "Why is it you are so happy in the mornings? Have you been drinking coffee?"

Tohru reached into her bag, brought out a plastic container, and handed it to Uo-chan. "I brought your favorite kind." Tohru reached back in and handed both her friends a muffin. "We made them last night."

"Actually you made them last night and we had a flour fight." Yuki said ruffling Tohru's hair. Kyo crossed his arms.

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki while Tohru laughed. Hana-chan hid her smile behind her hand and Uo-chan was too busy devouring her breakfast.

"The Yuki fan club is on its way here." Hana-chan said looking past Yuki and Kyo to the pack for girls edging their way towards Yuki. "Well, I have to take Uo-chan to see the nurse she's bound to get a stomach ache eating as fast as she was." Hana-chan and Uo-chan then headed off to the buildings. Uo-chan's arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"Kyo!" called someone from across the yard. "Kyo, come here, look at what we made you!" two girls were running towards him carrying a box.

"Crap." Kyo said running off in the other direction.

"It seems that Kyo's got his own fan-club." Yuki said smiling. The Yuki fan club was steadily gaining ground. "Tohru, will you help me?"

"Sure, with what?" Tohru said her smiling not wavering. Yuki slung his arm across her shoulder and then walked off to a corner of the courtyard. It wasn't technically hugging so Yuki didn't transform into a rat. Yuki hoped that it would stop the fan club members from coming to worship him and it did. They were so shocked they stopped dead in their tracks.

Tohru and Yuki didn't slow down until they reached the corner. Where Yuki pulled his arm away from Tohru's warm shoulder and sat down. "They get so annoying sometimes." Yuki muttered. Tohru sat next to him and sighed.

"Everyone's got a fan club." Tohru said looking at the light blue sky littered with white puffy clouds. "It's so pretty today." Yuki looked up to see what she meant by pretty as Momiji came out of nowhere.

"HI, TOHRU!" Momiji yelled running in a little circle. Haru calmly walked by Momiji and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Haru looked at Yuki when he said this and Yuki got kind of mad.

"Don't say another word." Yuki said (a plus-sign-angry-symbol appeared on his head) "Not in front of Her." He whispered leaning toward Haru. Suddenly the bell that got them to homeroom rang and the kids outside walked or ran inside.

In the hallways Haru and Momiji went to their classroom and Yuki and Tohru went to theirs. Kyo was fighting with Uo-chan about fighting techniques and Hana-chan was reading a book about human minds. Yuki settled in his window seat and stared at the sky as Tohru listened to Uo-chan and Kyo quarrel.

"Okay, quiet. Is everyone here today? Good." The teacher raved on and on about the Pythagorean theorem after that. Yuki stared out the window and Tohru watched him. She thought he seemed different ever since she woke after the accident. Without anyone knowing the period was over.

The halls were flooded with students and many were just following Yuki. Yuki went for a student council meeting (a real one) and told Tohru and the rest before leaving. Kyo fell asleep in Reading and Uo-chan repeatedly poked him and his temper got worse until he burst.

"Dammit! Why does everyone feel so inclined to poke me!" Kyo yelled jumping up out of his seat.

"Mr. Sohma would you please step outside." Said the teacher unfazed by Kyo's outburst. Kyo stomped out of the room only slowing to look in Tohru's direction. Tohru blushed and Uo-chan saw. So she deliberately poked the one spot on Tohru's back that would make a loud noise. Right beneath the shoulder blades on the spine was where Uo-chan's finger applied pressure.

"Eeek!" Tohru screamed arching her back in discomfort.

"Miss Honda would you like to join Mr. Sohma out in the hall." The teacher looked at Tohru in an odd way. She was one of his most well behaved students. Tohru knew that wasn't a question so she got up and walked out into the hallway.

"What are you doing out here?" questioned Kyo who was sitting on the floor outside the door.

"Uo-chan, she…I think see knew something was up and made me a disruption to get me out here with you." Tohru's head was bowed and she got a good view of the cold linoleum floor.

"Yo, let's ditch school." Kyo said standing slowly.

"What? Why? I can't just-" Tohru said her eyes widening. Then Kyo cut her off.

"Yeah, stupid idea. Forget it." Kyo said sitting back down. Tohru bit her lip and then pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go." Tohru gave him and unsure, but still beautiful smile and the dragged him down the hall. Kyo grinned and led the way, not letting go of Tohru's soft hand.

They silently sneaked past classrooms and dodged teachers on their way out and they reached the gate of the school before they were spotted. Kyo led Tohru past most of the houses until they came to the movie theater.

"What movie are we seeing?" asked Tohru clinging to Kyo's hand.

"How should I know? This was spontaneous and totally unpredicted and…" Kyo paused "We should see Glory Road."

"Isn't that an American movie?" Tohru asked looking at the list of movies.

"Yeah, some kids at school told me about it." Kyo said his cheeks turning bright pink.

Smiling Tohru dragged him up to the ticket stand and asked for two tickets for Glory Road. With a slight grin Kyo pulled out some money and bought the tickets. Kyo was amazed that Tohru could be so cheerful so early in the morning.

The theater was already dark when they stepped inside. Neither was hungry, but Kyo bought them each a soda. They sat themselves in the middle of the auditorium and waited patiently for the movie to start.

Kyo noticed another couple sitting a few rows ahead of them. The guy slowly put his arm around the girls' shoulder. Then she leaned toward him and laid her head against his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Kyo watched Tohru. Ever so slowly his arm found it's way across Tohru's shoulder almost exactly as Yuki's had. Feeling the warmth of Kyo's skin against her neck she leaned into him. For a moment Kyo's stomach felt like he had swallowed a butterfly and he regret it.

Caleb was sitting inside his new apartment with Shigure. After Caleb told Shigure that his mother had died awhile ago and that he would be permanently moving to Japan Shigure found a new friend in him.

"Caleb, certainly Tohru will ask about your mother." Shigure said sipping the tea from his cup.

"Well, I was hoping we could find away of getting around that little bit of my life. Tohru will certainly be sad when she finds out that now her stepbrother is sort-of an orphan too. I am not related to Tohru's grandfather or any of those people so Tohru is the very last of my family." Caleb looked out the window at the serene blue skies.

"Well, I know this one person who may be able to help. I doubt he would agree to such a thing or any of Tohru's Sohma-friends, but it may help your problem." Shigure said nudging an idea at Caleb.

"What is it? Would it make Tohru sad? She would certainly be heart-broken to find out about my mother." Caleb said looking desperate.

"There is this man, in my family. Hatori, he's called. He uses this sort of Hypnosis to erase memories. He could erase the memories that Tohru has about your mother." Shigure said looking anywhere but Caleb.

"Perfect, where can I find him?" Caleb said.

"There's just one tiny problem." Shigure said. Caleb looked puzzled. "Tohru has this little thing that makes it hard not to tell her things. It might just be that slight smile she has when she talks about her mother and then asks you about your parents that make you want to tell her everything she wants to know." Shigure shook his head.

"Tohru knows most about all of our lives and even the big secrets that shouldn't be told to anyone." Of course Shigure was talking about the curse that only Tohru knew about, outside the family.

"I think that with everything that has happened Tohru's fragile heart would break if she knew about my broken family. I wouldn't want Tohru to cry on my behalf. I don't deserve it." Caleb said looking at his hands in his lap.

"I'll make sure you two talk before the day is done. I should go find him." Shigure said placing his cup on the coffee table. "I'll see you later." Then Shigure waltzed out the door and left Caleb with his thoughts.

Caleb smiled at the thought of Tohru being happy and smiling brightly. Then he thought of what would happen if she knew about his family. Her smile would disappear and her eyes would cloud with tears of sorrow.

Unknowingly to Caleb or Shigure, Akito had been listening to their conversation. His plan that had been foiled by both Caleb and Yuki was somehow regaining the possibility of success. With no time to spare the wisp of what had been Akito raced of through the air to the Sohma main house where Hatori was innocently sleeping.

Hatori had a lot more time on his hands now that he didn't spend most of his time trying to heal Akito. He had been losing sleep over Tohru until he found out she had gotten better. It was truly amazing how one inhuman man could do such a thing to and innocent girl.

Well now that same man was back to haunt and force Hatori to do his bidding. Akito looked at Hatori dozing in his desk chair before leaping into his mind.

While in Hatori's head, Akito could do one of two things. He could invade Hatori's dreams and make it a nightmare or look through Hatori's unconscious mind. Unlike with Tohru, Akito went for Hatori's brain. When Akito left the Sohma house five minutes later, he had another pawn in his cruel game of chess.

"Hello, is Hatori at home?" Shigure asked walking in the door. Hatori woke to the sound of his voice and emerged from his study. He groaned and held his head.

"Not you again." Hatori said with a pained look on his face.

"Yes, my wonderful accomplice in crime. But I have brought a person to meet you." Shigure then grasped Caleb by the arm and pushed him in front of Hatori. Caleb was a little intimidated by Hatori and couldn't speak.

"I have a huge favor to ask you. I will pay if you want. I just don't want Tohru to remember something that might hurt her." Hatori was uninterested until he heard the word Tohru.

"What exactly do you want me to do." Hatori asked uneasily. Something inside him got excited. (Akito did it!)

"I want you to erase a few little bits of Tohru's memory. Just the pieces where I mention my mother and taking her to England. With everything that is going on I'm afraid she might not handle it well. To put it lightly." Caleb said boldly.

"I don't know. I'd need her permission."

"That's the thing. We don't want her to know about it and so we're going to keep it a secret from little Tohru. Does that make any sense to you?" asked Shigure with a smile.

"I'll do it for Tohru and this man here, not for you." Hatori said turning around to walk back into his study.

"He doesn't like to show it, but Hatori and I are like brothers."

"Shut-up." Called Hatori from his desk. "I'll come by later today."

The movie ended and Kyo walked Tohru back to school. He would be going to the Dojo instead of resuming classes. They shared a short kiss before Tohru ran back inside. Kyo smiled and started walking with his hands in his pockets.

Tohru found Hana-chan and Uo-chan right before the bell rang. And she couldn't hide the smile that had taken over her face.

"I wanted you two to be alone for a minute or two not to skip out on like four classes." Uo-chan said sternly. "What would your mother think?" That last comment made Tohru's smile darken. Hana-chan came to the rescue.

"She would congratulate you for skipping classes with a such a cute guy. I personally wish that there is someone out there for me to skip classes with." Hana-chan looked of into the distance with her sad, emotionless, eyes.

"So where'd you two go? You didn't do anything your mother wouldn't do? Vandalizing and drugs are strictly night business." Uo-chan said teasing her. Tohru's smile came back.

"We went to see an American movie called Glory Road. It was great." Tohru said remembering what had happened only minutes ago.

"Did you happen to see any of this movie?" Hana-chan said with a smile. She glanced over at the whispering girls behind them.

"She's smiling at us! Run!" yelled one of the Yuki fan club members. They all scattered like flies.

The bell rang for their final class and the met up with Yuki, who seemed exhausted. His hair was in disarray as if he slept on it.

"Yuki, why do you look so tired?" Tohru said leaning towards him to fix his hair. Yuki watched her hands fuss with his bangs before answering. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the president of the Yuki fan club glaring at Tohru.

"The council members. They are certainly a wild bunch. I need a nap." Yuki yawned. Uo-chan patted his back in sympathy.

"You should hear about Tohru's outburst today. She got sent out of the classroom." Uo-chan said bumping Tohru with her elbow. "Then you should hear about what she did after-" Tohru's wide eyes and the fact that her hand was over Uo-chan's big mouth signaled to him that he wouldn't be hearing this story anytime soon.

"Let's get to class." Said Tohru giving Yuki a slight smile that nearly melted his heart.

"Where's Kyo?" asked Yuki

"That's another good question, Tohru." Said Uo-chan walking right behind Tohru.

By the time Tohru and Yuki got home Hatori and Shigure were waiting for them. Caleb went looking for a job and couldn't be there. Shigure explained to Hatori exactly what to erase and what to leave be.

"Tohru, I need to speak to you. Alone." Hatori said when they arrived.

"Sure." Tohru walked with Hatori into Shigure's study. Leaving Yuki and his suspicions.

"Why does Hatori want to see Tohru?" Yuki asked Shigure slipping off his backpack.

"Who knows?" Shigure replied sipping his tea. He had an unusually solemn expression. Yuki thought he smelled the acrid scent of alcohol emanating from the teacup. Shaking his head Yuki walked upstairs to his room.

In Shigure's study Hatori stood with his back to Tohru. She watched at his back for a minute and then watched him pace.

"What did you want to tell me?" Tohru asked setting her backpack on a nearby table.

"Tohru how well do you know your brother?" Hatori asked staring out the window at the setting sun. "Does he know about the curse? As far as I know he found out about you in the hospital." Hatori hesitated then turned around. "Come here." Tohru obeyed. "Close your eyes."

Hatori put his hand in front of Tohru's face. The same pose that wiped Kana's memories. For the second time, his heart broke. Twice he wiped the memories, even if it was a small memory, of a girl close to a Sohma. The smile on Tohru's face didn't move. Finally Hatori did what he was supposed to.

There was a bright flash that glowed from under the door. Yuki who had been passing by barged into the study to see Tohru collapsing into a heap at Hatori's feet. He ran to Tohru and pulled her onto her back. Hatori stepped back and stared at his hands.

Filled with anger Yuki stood and faced Hatori. He took one step forward and fiercely drew his hand across Hatori's face. When Yuki turned back to Tohru a large red mark was making it's way along his cheek.

Shigure heard Tohru fall and rushed into the room. Always a little too late. Hatori had warned Shigure that erasing a mind could put it out for a while. He picked Tohru up from the floor and placed her on the couch. Hatori still stood stunned in the study wondering what had happened. Tohru didn't look like she was going to wake anytime soon, but Yuki didn't leave the room.

When Kyo arrived four hours later she had still not awakened. Hatori was sitting in the chair in the study with the door locked. Immediately Kyo wanted to break down the door and attack him, but Shigure stopped him.

"Hey!" Shigure called from the living room. Tohru was yawning and sitting up as if she woke from a really long nap. Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori flocked to the couch. Tohru opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" Tohru asked looking each one of them in the face.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Kyo yelled advancing on Hatori.

"I-I was only supposed to erase a little of her mind. Only the part about his mother." Hatori stammered trying to realize what he had done.

"It's my fault. I told Caleb about Hatori. He didn't Tohru to hurt herself anymore than she had been hurt." Shigure said hanging his head ashamed. "Tohru had already been hurt enough and he didn't want her to be anymore broken than she already was."

"Excuse me," Everyone looked at Tohru. "Who is Tohru?" she asked kindly. The smile still on her face. Then Hatori realized what happened. He had erased every scrap of memory in Tohru little head.

"You are Tohru." Yuki said kindly.

"Then what happened to me? You are all talking about me as if I'm broken and hurt, but I feel fine." Tohru looked at Kyo and Shigure.

"You were hurt." Kyo couldn't look in Hatori's direction.

"Is that why I feel like crying?" Tohru asked innocently. The Hatori started crying. Sobs racked his shoulders.

"Dammit, Akito. Damn you Akito." Hatori whispered under his breath. They all heard him and Tohru cringed in fear.

"Where's Akito?" she asked her eyes wide and her knees drawn up to her chest. That just made Hatori cry harder and Kyo had to turn around and look up at the ceiling to stop the tears from coming. Hatori couldn't cry for his own benefit, but he cried at Tohru's expense.

Tohru got up and no one stopped her. She left for a minute then returned with a glass of water. Tohru set it on the table and leaned toward Hatori. The young girl flung her arms around the tall man's waist. Shigure leaped forward to stop her but it was too late. Hatori's arms had wrapped around her too and then there was a cloud of white and blue. In Tohru's arms was a small sea horse that was gasping for water. She dropped him in the glass of water and set him on the table.

"I'm sorry. I've been too much trouble." Tohru said staring at the Hatori-fish with sad eyes.

"Why did you get that glass of water?" asked Yuki sitting next to Tohru.

"For when he turned into a sea horse." Tohru said without looking at anyone.

"How did you know he would turn into a sea horse?" Shigure asked

"I don't know."

"Stupid Hatori!" screamed a voice by the door. "You idiot! Her full memory was supposed to be wiped. I force you to do one thing and you can't get that right! You lousy excuse for a dragon." Akito stood with his arms by his side, fists clenched. Hatori whimpered in his glass.

Tohru tried to hide behind Yuki, but he saw her. "And you! My plans were all great until you came along. You stupid bitch!" Akito walked forward. He was somehow transparent and wispy looking. "I wanted you to pay for what you had done! I wanted you to die. Now it seems that you have a new future ahead of you." He smiled wickedly. "One where you won't be rid of me."

Akito walked forward and laughed. "It's all your fault. It's all your fault."

Tohru's eyes watered and she stared past Akito. She shook her head and whispered. "It's not my fault. I didn't do anything."

"When I get my body back it will totally and completely be your fault." Akito said his smile twisting his face into a hideous mask of hate.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Tohru said tears streaming down her face.

Then Akito suddenly became nothing but a wisp of grey air. As fast as lightening he streaked across the room until he reached Tohru. He split himself up and entered in her ears, nose, and eyes.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha I am victorious!" Akito screamed. Tohru clutched her head and writhed as if in pain. Her mouth formed as if screaming, but no sound came from her throat.

Akito was now inside her. Taking control of her body's movements and slowly turning her insane. The only thing the Sohmas could do now is to wait and see.

Tanka 2 my reviewers. It took me awhile to write this chapter. I hate math. I get such bad grades.

mz animefreak

Machi Kuragi

CxHforever

Edakumi

viviana tully

Dragoon Galaxy

ShadowDog34

The Fall of the Spirited

Trumpet-Geek

Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd our new friend

Bubbles! Okay, so it's not bubbles. It's bubbleblast93 but one of my friends' nicknames is bubbles so I luv that name. Bubbles. Hee. I'm stopping.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry that this took so long. First of all my disc broke, the one that I put chapter 5 on so I had to rewrite it! Then I was grounded from the computer, my Math grade fell, and I had to bring it back up so it was study, study, and study until I died. From this TT to this XX.

I don't own anyone. They aren't mine. EXCEPT CALEB!

I don't own anyone. Caleb was a character one of the voices in my head made up. Here you go.

Tohru walked around in the darkness without any idea about where she was. The silence all around her was frightening. The only light was the pink glow that she gave off. It circled ten feet around her.

Tohru dropped to her knees to think about what happened and to massage her aching head. She prayed for human contact. She wished for anyone, anyone other than the man walking toward her.

Kyo was pacing around the living room, periodically glancing at where Tohru was lying on the couch. Yuki was sitting in an armchair across from the sofa. Hatori was transformed back into a man and standing next to Tohru (He's clothed).

"What could have caused this?" Yuki asked looking toward Hatori who had finally stopped crying. Hatori could not answer, he only shook his head in puzzlement.

"Where's Shigure?" Hatori asked looking around. The dog had disappeared soon after Akito had been absorbed into Tohru.

"Where he always is when Tohru gets hurt." Yuki slowly stood and led Hatori into Shigure's study.

Shigure was slumped over his desk with a glass half full of an amber liquid in front of him. He was starting to mumble incoherently about how sorry he was and about damning Akito to hell. Hatori walked up to Shigure and took the bottles of alcohol off his desk. He dumped the contents of the bottles down the kitchen drain. What was left in Shigure's cup, Hatori swallowed.

"Does he always drink like this?" Hatori asked draping a blanket over the drunken man. "He was never partial to the alcohol an the 'Inside'."

"He started when Tohru was in the hospital." Yuki said shutting the study door. They walked back into the kitchen to clean up the bottles.

"Yuki, Hatori! Come quick!" Kyo called from the living room. The two ran into the room while Kyo was trying to keep an unconscious Tohru on the couch. She was thrashing her arms and kicking her legs out at nothing. They cry of anguish that came from the struggling girl broke all of their hearts.

"What do you want?" Tohru asked standing. Akito took a step forward and Tohru one back.

"You know what I want. I want you to die, but you had to make it difficult." Akito saw the fear in Tohru's eyes and chuckled.

"Go away." Tohru said twisting her hands into her skirt.

"You don't even know where you are, let alone who you are." Akito said taking another step forward. "Why don't you just give up? Their lives aren't worth saving."

Tohru flinched. "The Sohmas are very special to me. I like them better than you." She spoke, her voice wavering from fear to courage. "So, I won't let you hurt them."

"That's sweet." Akito took three steps toward Tohru before she could blink. "As soon as I get my body back, the first thing I'm going to do is put that carrot-topped-cat-monster in the darkest room in the main house and he will never see sky again." Akito grasped Tohru's shoulders and smile wickedly. "Doesn't that sound nice? Now, die."

Tohru flailed in his arms, but Akito's grip was like iron. His fingers bruised Tohru's small shoulders. Akito pushed Tohru onto the ground. He laughed as a grey smoke swirled and formed about his hands.

The smoke turned into an elaborate black spear. Tohru's eyes widened in fear as Akito rested the point at the base of her throat. He pulled it back to make a fatal blow, but Tohru rolled out of the way.

"Making this interesting aren't we?" Akito said watching Tohru. He swung the spear at her neck and missed. It grazed her shoulder. Blood now coated the tip of Akito's weapon. He was looking at Tohru when he brought the point up to his mouth. Akito licked some of the blood off and watched Tohru crawl backwards.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Tohru asked as she regained her balance. Akito looked at her thoughtfully.

"Since I couldn't kill your body, I thought I could kill your soul and take over your body." Akito walked in a circle around her, his eyes never leaving her. "Think about it. It would still be you. Same body. Same voice. All I'd have to do was act ditzy and then no one would know."

Tohru got onto her knees as Akito stopped before her." Plus I won't have to know anything about your worthless past because Hatori erased your memory." The spear found it's way Tohru's wounded shoulder and increased the opening of the gash.

"No, if you won't die quickly, then you will die painfully." Akito's voice echoed eerily and the spear made an arch for her again.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuki asked holding Tohru's legs down. "What happened?"

"I don't know, One minute she was lying there and the next she acted as if she was being attacked." Kyo said holding Tohru's shoulders.

"Well, maybe she was." Hatori said looking at the younger boys. "Akito was absorbed into her body. That means there are two spirits inside there. According to some of the books I've read one body can only contain one soul and if there are two then they will battle until one dies."

Tohru's body tossed, turned, and rolled over until blood showed through her shirt. Then she went completely still and Doctor Hatori jumped over to take her pulse.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Nothing she's fine." Hatori said looking away from Tohru.

"Fine? Fine? Akito is inside of her! He's going to kill her and it's all your fault!" Kyo yelled glaring at Hatori. "You erased her memory!" He threw a magazine that was on the coffee table at the wall.

"Calm down, Kyo. Have some faith in Tohru." Yuki said leaning against the couch. "Maybe we can find a way to help Tohru. Why would Akito want Tohru or her body?"

"He could want it for regeneration." Hatori said pushing one of Tohru's bangs out of her sweat-soaked face. "What he wanted at first was to sacrifice Tohru to heal his body. Now that it's gone, he would want to summon another one."

"If that is the case, then why would he need Tohru?" Kyo asked still glaring at the Dragon.

"Anyone would do, in fact he could have easily used one of us. My guess would be that he wanted revenge on Tohru after what happened. Tohru is also a pure soul. Which would strengthen his new body." Hatori said loosening his tie.

"How do you know all of this?" Kyo asked. "Never mind. What are we going to do now? What can we do?" Kyo looked at Yuki whose blank stare told him that he wasn't listening.

Hatori rubbed his hands over his tired face and then he left for a minute. He returned with a handful of bandages and disinfectant spray. Hatori quickly bandaged Tohru's shoulder and mopped up some of the unwounded skin.

"What do we do mow?" asked Kyo whose voice had attained a squeak.

Hatori sighed and glanced around. "Someone should make a pot of coffee. This is going to be a long night." The hands on the clock chimed midnight.

"Aaahhh!" Kyo yelled as Tohru suddenly struck out with her legs and kicked him. The girl on the couch was wheezing and breathing heavily. The Tohru curled herself around her abdomen and started making crying noises.

"Stupid fool. If you keep dodging like you'll get hurt." Akito said mockingly. "I don't want you hurt, I want you dead." Tohru slid away from Akito on her butt with her left arm trying to stop the blood flow from the wound on her midsection. She didn't get very far. Akito took one step with his long legs and landed in front of her. The deadly spear was once again poised to strike.

"Wait," Tohru gasped looking up into the eyes of the Sohma. "I need to know, Could I have ever saved the Sohmas of the zodiac? Is there a way to break the curse?" Tohru saw Akito's grin fall and her fear rose.

The spear was lowered and held at Akito's side. He knew he had the upper hand so he let his guard down. Akito looked at Tohru carefully and then spoke.

"No, there is no way you could have broken the curse. It is an unbreakable curse. The only way the Sohmas got it was because some other pitiful family gave it to us." Akito leaned on his spear as he spoke. "I doubt you could have found the spell to rid the Sohmas of it."

"But, you were so sick and stayed in Hatori's library. You could have found the spell to reverse it." Tohru frowned in puzzlement.

Akito laughed. "You think that I'm going to rid the poor Sohmas of the zodiac curse? They deserve it. They don't obey me at all. Yuki defied me, Hatori tried to help you, and Kyo…Kyo is the cat he's a monster." Akito raised his spear "Goodbye."

Tohru threw up her hands and Akito threw the spear at her. A pink cloud appeared around them and Akito screamed. When the fog faded Tohru saw that a red and white shield had wrapped itself around her right forearm. Akito's spear had broken and the point was now embedded in his chest.

"You bitch." Akito whispered as he faded away into grey dust. The spear and shield also disappeared in a colored fog. Tohru sat there on the floor. Too stunned to move, too stunned to say anything. Then she fainted.

"Akito!" Tohru screamed leaping off the couch. Kyo and Yuki were right there beside her in case she decided to have a seizure again. Hatori rushed into the room seconds later. "Kyo, Yuki!" Suddenly Tohru threw her arms around both of their necks and there was only a few seconds pause before they turned into the cat and the rat.

Tohru held onto them and cried. Both Yuki and Kyo were shocked, but then comforted Tohru. She got them wet with tears before she passed out from exhaustion. Hatori noticed that there was blood on her hands and all over the blankets so he sent the boys to the bathrooms to shower.

Hatori removed the blankets and shoved them into the washing machine before wrapping up the wound on her abdomen and treating the bruises. There was blood all over Tohru's shirt and there was no way she would get better wearing it while she was sleeping. So Hatori fetched one of the large shirts from the laundry basket across the room and quickly exchanged the shirts before he glimpsed the bra underneath.

Once that was done Hatori turned off the coffeepot and poured himself a cup. Yuki was sitting across from Hatori, his hair still wet from the water. Kyo was scrubbing vigorously at the bloody hand print on his chest. The water was turned pink with Tohru's blood.

"What are we going to do?" Yuki asked rubbing the towel over his head. "Tohru will have to go to school. Her friends will be worried."

"We can say that she's having problems with the medicine the hospital prescribed. I'll write a note." Hatori said sipping the strong liquid in his cup. "Gods, my head hurts."

"What do you think happened in there?" Kyo asked pulling up a chair. "Do you think she won?" Yuki looked at Kyo like he was crazy.

"Would Akito yell our names and then hug us?" Yuki said looking toward the living room couch where a few strands of Tohru's dark hair were draped over a pillow. "One of us should be at her side all day tomorrow. That way, if she needs our help we'll be there, and if she needs anything explained." There was silence for a minute before Yuki stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Yuki walked out of the kitchen flinging a good night in his wake. He glanced at Tohru before ascending the stairs to his room. Kyo stood nodding toward Hatori who finished his second cup of coffee. He then walked into the living room where Tohru was sleeping. She had a very faint smile on her lips. Kyo leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He moved to walk away, but Tohru grasped one of his hands. She was still asleep and Kyo didn't move his arm. Hatori glanced once at the two and then went to Shigure's room to sleep.

The next morning Kyo woke with his head in his arms. He had fallen asleep holding onto Tohru's hand. She still grasped it tight as if she thought that he would disappear. Her eyes were still shut, at least they were until Kyo kissed her hand. Then her eyes fluttered open and a blush creeped over her face.

"G'morning." Kyo said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

"Good morning, Kyo." Tohru couldn't look up into his eyes. She was too embarrassed. "Are we going to school?"

"Yes, go get dressed." Kyo said standing. Tohru flung her legs over the side of the couch and threw the blankets off her numb legs. She winced climbing the stairs and Kyo, who was ahead of her didn't notice.

"Hello, Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed when she saw the rat coming from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Good morning, Tohru. I'll make breakfast." Yuki said tucking some hair behind her ear. He smiled before walking down the stairs. Tohru then went into her room and carefully took off the clothes she was wearing. She put on a clean uniform. And ran a brush through her hair.

Then she left her room to go to Hatori who was still fast asleep in Shigure's room. She woke him up saying sorry over and over again. Then he re-wrapped all of her bandages and wrote on several pieces of paper. After he had given her the notes, Hatori fell back asleep.

The breakfast the Yuki made was watery oatmeal, but it's the thought that counts. Tohru tried to tie her bow, but her fingers kept getting in the way.

"Let me help." Yuki said pushing Tohru's hands away. He made the bow as quick as he could and then Tohru thanked him. She ate the food he put in front of her and pulled on her shoes as the two Sohma boys dragged her outside.

"C'mon, you're so slow." Kyo said looking behind him at the girl. She was looking around her as if to memorize where she was. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tohru looked at him. "I want to know how to get back to the house in case I get lost."

"You don't have to do that, Tohru we'll be right here with you/" Yuki said pulling Tohru's sleeve. She jogged to catch up with them as they reached school.

"Tohru! I've missed you so much." Uo-chan said hugging Tohru around her head. "Can you get Prince Yuki to help me with my math?"

"Of course……"

"Uo-chan." Yuki whispered helping Tohru.

"…Uo-chan." Tohru looked at Yuki. "Will you?" Yuki nodded and walked off with Uo-chan. Hana-chan glanced at Tohru and then turned to Kyo.


	6. Chapter 6

I repeat I do not own any characters in this story. Well, at least nobody except my wonderful and charming Caleb. Sigh Oh well, review and tell me what you fink. Sorry it's so short, but I need the feed back soon. (Bottom of page).

Tohru sat on the infirmary bed still avoiding the two Sohma gazes. "Can all curses be broken? I mean is there anything called an unbreakable curse?"

"All curses can be broken, and if not there are loopholes." Yuki asked slowly. "Why?" Before Tohru could speak the nurse walked in which stopped all private conversation.

"Oh, you better rest now, I'll contact your current Guardian. Mr. Shigure Sohma, isn't it?" Then she turned heel and walked into her office as the phone rang.

"Yo, doesn't Shigure have a hangover?" Kyo said scratching his head. He then stood up to tell the nurse to ask for Hatori Sohma.

Yuki turned back to Tohru. "What were you going to say?" Tohru just smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. Never mind." Tohru said as the infirmary door slammed open. Haru stood with Momiji at the doorway. Momiji didn't waste a second; he ran right up to Tohru and grabbed one of her hands.

"Tohru! Are you all right? What happened? Some girl said that Yuki and Kyo had taken a girl to the infirmary." Momiji said in a half-yell. He didn't notice Tohru's alarm at his strange appearance and hid grasp on her hand.

"Momiji was worried." Haru said his tone indifferent. He didn't fool Yuki who saw the concern in his eyes when he looked at Tohru. He was glad no one had told them about Tohru's memory. Haru would have gone off the deep end. "There was only one girl Kyo would have taken here. Yuki, would have escorted anyone, he's too nice."

"I'm fine…Momiji. Thank you for worrying about me though." Tohru said her smile appearing suddenly. She then looked at Haru as if to thank him too, but realized to her that he had no name.

"Haru! You were worried too! Don't lie!" Momiji exclaimed turning to the cow. He never let go of Tohru's hand.

Suddenly Haru dropped to his knees and grasped Tohru's free hand. "Tohru! Forgive me, I can not hold it back any longer. I will fight Kyo for your heart, which I have desired for so long." Haru said sarcastically. He said it in such an Ayameish way that even Yuki got ticked off.

Yuki shook his head solemnly and rubbed his temples. "Don't, she's dumb enough too believe you."

"What the hell was that, you cow!" Kyo said coming out of the office.

"And apparently so is he."

They argued and yelled at each other until the nurse told them to shut-up or get out. Kyo glared at Haru for almost a full ten minutes without blinking until Tohru waved a hand in front of his face. She didn't think that someone could do that. Soon after Momiji and Haru left for class Hatori showed up in his famous suit to take Tohru home. He tried to persuade the cat and the rat into staying, but both feared Hana-chan's questions.

So Hatori led them through the vast halls of the school to his car, but not before a certain teacher named Mayu caught a glimpse of him.

"Hatori, we need to find a way to get Tohru's memory back. I think that her physic friend is onto us." Kyo said when they got in the car.

"I have a physic friend?" Tohru said shocked.

"No, but your friend Hana-chan can see denpa waves. So Kyo calls her physic." Yuki said buckling his seat belt. Then he turned to the driver. "Hatori, could the dememorication wear off?"

Hatori thought about this as they stopped at a red light. "I don't believe so, but it could happen. Although it is very unlikely. Kana's memory didn't return nor the young children at the park. Tohru might get it back since you'll all be here for her. Yuki was transferred to a different elementary school and I avoided Kana so it is plausible That's a real word." Hatori said as they neared the Sohma house.

Tohru looked completely and utterly confused. She stepped out of the car trying to decipher what they said and walked into a tree. She saw stars as she fell backward. Kyo caught her in his arms, just short of a hug.

"You have to watch were you're going." Yuki said right next to them. "Now go inside and get some rest."

"Yes, thir." Tohru smiling apologetically walked inside rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

"Hatori, Tohru needs her memory back pronto. Her friends are getting suspicious and her brother could drop by any moment." Yuki said as Hatori locked his car.

"Relax, I only banished it last night. And Shigure said that Caleb was still looking for a job." Hatori walked up the lawn to the front door as Tohru screamed. Forgetting their shoes Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo ran through the house and into Shigure's study. Tohru was backed against a bookcase staring at the motionless form of Shigure lying on the floor.

"Is… is he dead?" Tohru sobbed her eyes tearing up. "Will he be okay?" Hatori leaned down to Shigure and checked his pulse.

"No, unfortunately he's alive. I guess he had too much to drink and passed out." Hatori turned to exit the alcohol-smelling room.

"You aren't going to just leave him there. Are you?" Tohru asked looking up at Hatori. He sighed and removed Shigure from the floor and then dumped him onto his bed where Tohru softly laid a blanket on him.

Then she went into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes from earlier. Tohru started humming a tune as Kyo watched her from the doorway and then turned to go outside. Yuki who was out in his garden was startled to find Kyo behind him.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked in an almost civilized tone.

"You haven't called me cat in a while. Why?" Kyo asked sitting by a tree. "Remember when Momiji kidnapped Tohru and took her to the beach. We didn't know where she was for almost three hours. You didn't call me cat then either." Kyo said picking blades of grass from the ground.

"I overheard Haru and Tohru talking one day. He said that we were getting along because of her. I didn't believe it at first. I mean the rat and the cat have been rivals ever since like forever." Yuki said watering the young strawberry plants at his feet.

"Well, you'll always be the rat." Kyo said staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, and you'll always be the stupid cat." Yuki said grinning evilly.

"Yeah- hey wait a minute!" Kyo yelled jumping up. He glared at the rat before leaping over the garden to pummel the boy. Yuki dodged and carefully stepped away from the plants. Kyo swung his fist at Yuki's head and Yuki blocked and struck out with his leg, catching Kyo in the stomach.

"Oh, sorry." Tohru said behind them. Both twisted their heads to see Tohru standing with a tray of Iced Tea in her hands. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, we were just..." Yuki said sitting back down.

"Fighting. Do you do that a lot?" Tohru asked giving each boy a glass. Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances.

"Sort of." Kyo said sipping the cool liquid.

"So long as none of you get hurt." Tohru said glancing over at Yuki's garden. Kyo thought of the slight bruise forming over is stomach where Yuki kicked it. "What kind of plant is that?"

"Strawberry." Yuki replied stroking the plant's leaves. Kyo rolled his eyes at the gentle look Yuki gave the plant.

"Oh, I love strawberries!" Tohru exclaimed looking closely at the little plant. Yuki shook his head at the familiarity of the sentence. "Wow, déjà vu." Tohru murmured under her breath. "The kitchen!" Tohru said rushing back to the house.

She got back just in time to save the noodles she had on the stove. Yuki and Kyo appeared minutes later with two empty glasses and a half filled one. Tohru quickly set about making lunch since none of them have eaten yet.

Tohru glanced momentarily at the clock before setting the food on the table. She quickly set about making a pot of coffee for Shigure who was stirring in his room.

"Hatori, got any ideas?" Yuki asked as the dragon walked in.

"No, but I've been leafing through the books I fetched from my library and have found some possible answers." Hatori said sitting at the table.

"Answers for what?" Tohru asked.

"Your memory loss." Kyo said in a 'duh' manner.

"What memory loss?"

"Oh know, she lost the memory that she _lost _her memory." Hatori said dumb struck.

"Just kidding." Tohru said smiling at their faces of relief.

"Wait, what memory loss?" said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Caleb standing at the doorway.

I just reread volume four of Fruits Basket and I still don't get what Haru did in the bathroom to the student body president guy. I get the feeling that it is obvious, but I still don't know. Do you? Oh, next time you peeps review I need the nicest, purest, angelic animal/pet you can think of Realistic please, no unicorns. I need feedback for my next chapter. That's such a funny word, feedback.

Tanka to my reviewing peeps.

Well, The Fall of the Spirited are you talking about the shield? That was a combination of Tohru's mother and father. In one of the books it says that Tohru's dad was white and her mom was red. So the shield was a red and white. Also in the first chapter the red winged beast was supposed to be a red butterfly.Tohru's mom

Mad4anime I'm glad you like my story.

Shessies lova I hope you are a girl cause I thought Shessomaru was a guy. unless I'm mistaken.


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOD! I feel so stupid. "Duh….me feel dumb." My friend wrote that even if I do feel dumb. I'm going to go hide in a closet now. Shessies lova, the animal is not for Tohru, sorry but it's not. I don't own anyone. Save my Caleb hugs. Caleb, "Get off me!"

Oh so in every chapter I included a quote that I usually hear in my usual day.

Chapter 1- "Sounds like a personal problem" by my principal

Chapter 2- "He likes you, He likes you." By my friend Pyro

Chapter 3- "I am the muffin queen, bow down to my golden brown goodness and authority." By my friend Pyro

Chapter 4- "Mwah ha ha ha ha, I am victorious" by my friend Bubbles

Chapter 5- "I hate negatives" by me and my friend Pyro

Chapter 6- "Yes thir" by my friend Flower

And Chapter 7- "Stupid Indians stole my chickens" By me Lynxes-I swear those Indians stole my friggin' chickens!

Everyone stared at Caleb who had been standing in the doorway for some time. He didn't say anything he glanced from all of their faces and then onto Tohru's puzzled face.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently.

Caleb stood dumb struck, as if waiting for them to yell "Just kidding!". No one jumped up or even blinked for that matter. They were all so still and were waiting to see what reaction Caleb would give. Instead he smiled and looked down at Tohru. "I'm your older brother." He said calmly sitting down. "My name is Caleb."

"Hello Caleb, I'm Tohru…but you probably already know that." Tohru said blushing a bit. "Oh, would you like anything to eat? I just made lunch and there's more, I'll get you a plate." Then Tohru rushed out of the room.

"What happened?" Caleb asked turning toward Hatori oblivious to the other Sohmas. "Shigure said nothing would happen to her." Caleb looked shocked and sad at the same time. Kyo thought since Caleb was blood-related to Tohru then he would attack somebody, but surprised everyone by chuckling.

"What's the matter?" asked Hatori looking at Caleb funny. Caleb just found out that his sister just lost all of her memory and he was laughing.

"I just thought about how long it took me to try to come back to Japan to see her and now after all the hardships we talked about, she can't remember my name." Caleb said staring out the doorway to see Tohru rushing around the kitchen getting Caleb a plateful of food.

"Caleb. Do you want a drink? We've got iced tea." Tohru said placing a plate in front of him.

"That's fine." Caleb said watching Tohru. "Hatori, all I can say is that for your own good you better find a way to get her memory back to her." Hatori looked down at his plate without saying a word.

"Tohru, I think that I'll eat in Shigure's study and check out those books." Hatori picked up his untouched plate and headed for the room down the hall. Tohru watched Hatori leave and handed Caleb his drink.

Hatori didn't leave that room for the rest of the night. He sat flipping through the pages of the books, marking which ones would help. Even though he had taken memories he never had to put them back.

"Hatori?" asked Tohru. She slowly walked in, wearing a purple nightgown. "It's getting late. Caleb left already. Are you staying here? I could make up the couch for you." Tohru walked over t the desk where Hatori sat and touched his back softly.

"No, I'll be going home. If you could make me up some coffee before I go that would be great." Hatori said stacking the books up and placing them in a bag.

"I've already got a cup waiting in the kitchen," Tohru said smiling. "Need anything else" Hatori shook his head and walked out of the study.

Yawning, Tohru shut the door when Hatori took off in his car. She saw a book left half under the couch. It looked as if it had been dropped. The cover read _'The mind's eye'_

It was one of Hatori's books. Tohru picked it up and took it upstairs. Haru could give it to Hatori, she'll give it to him in school tomorrow.

Tohru was lying in her bed awake, she couldn't fall asleep. She had overheard Caleb threatening Hatori, something about her memory. Was it really that important? Tohru looked over her shoulder at the book on her nightstand.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Tohru's alarm clock was going off. She had fallen asleep reading the book. She stood up and walked to the bathroom through the dark hallway. Tohru turned the shower on cold so that she would wake up faster. Tentatively Tohru re-wrapped the bandages around her upper body and slipped on her clothes. When Tohru finally stepped from the bathroom in her uniform Kyo was already awake. He walked past her to the kitchen where he grabbed an energy drink.

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru said happily. Kyo just glared at her and mumbled something about her being too cheery. Unexpectedly Tohru leaned toward him and planted a soft kiss on his check. Then she turned away, blushing.

Tohru busied herself with breakfast while Kyo smiled at her reaction. Then he walked almost dazedly out of the room nearly colliding with Yuki.

"Watch where you're going you stupid cat." Yuki said with almost no emotion. Tohru finished with breakfast when Shigure woke up.

"What happened? I feel like someone hit me over the head with a frying pan." Shigure said rubbing his head.

"You really shouldn't drink like that Shigure." Yuki said looking at Shigure attentively. "You already know what happens to a member of the zodiac when they drink too much, you'll have a hangover for days."

Kyo came downstairs wrapping his shirt around his shoulders. He tripped on the last stair and nearly ran into a wall. Yuki started to laugh at him, but stopped as Kyo got up to pummel him.

"Please be careful, Kyo!" Tohru said running from the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Kyo's expression softened when she looked at him and nodded. A bell rang from somewhere behind Tohru and she jumped. "We're gonna be late!" Then she started running everywhere to finish getting ready.

Tohru practically carried the two boys out the door and onto the street. When she started to fret about being late and jumping around Kyo finally got fed up and threw her over his shoulder. Tohru was now being carried like a sack of potatoes.

_Wow, she's so light. She was heavier before. _Kyo thought of the first time that he had caught Tohru. Now she was more than a few pounds lighter. _Must be all the troubles we put her through. _Kyo sighed and decided that he and Yuki would have to take better care of Tohru.

"Yuki, Tohru's so light." Kyo commented.

"Are you saying I look fat?" Tohru asked a little confused.

"No, no. I'm saying that you feel lighter than you used too." Kyo said defending himself. His face had all of those embarrassed scribbles all over it. "Yuki, take her." Suddenly Tohru found herself in the arms of Yuki. Not a hug

"You're right." Yuki said looking down at Tohru.

"Yo!" called Uo-chan from the school yard. She was waving over at the three teens as Hana-chan watched as emotionless as ever. "What's wrong with Tohru? Why is she being carried?" Yuki quickly set Tohru down, but not before the Yuki-fan-club members saw them. Then he leaped into the hurried explanation.

"Oh, no! Poor Tohru, she's lost so much weight. We'll have to fatten you up when we get to Hana-chan's house after school." Uo-chan said wrapping her arms around Tohru's small frame.

"What, are you gonna eat her? You sound like the witch in Hansel and Gretal." Kyo said, "Wait, your house?" He looked to Hana-chan who smiled slightly.

"Yes you are all invited. My brother has not met Tohru's new friends." Haru and Momiji walked up. "And you two are also welcome. It will be quite a fiesta."

"I wanna do the hat dance!" Momiji yelled suddenly dancing around in circles and snapping his fingers. It was quite a sight and Momiji nearly fell over when he danced into Haru.

"He's been doing that ever since we saw Death in Mexico City last night. What are we welcome too?" Haru asked looking at Hana-chan.

"To come to my house after-school. My mother was making cookies this morning." Hana-chan turned to walk towards the school as the bell rang.

"Then you know I'm coming. Your mother's cookies are to die for." Uo-chan said walking next to Tohru. "Can you come?"

"I'd love to!" Tohru exclaimed. Then Yuki and Kyo knew they'd have to go to protect Tohru from Hana-chan and Uo-chan's questions. Haru just nodded and Momiji just tried to hat dance his way to homeroom.

All through school Yuki and Kyo worried about what would happen at Hana-chan's house. When the last bell rang they all gathered outside on the grounds.

"Are we all here?" asked Hana-chan counting heads. Uo-chan sighed and watched as Momiji once again hat-danced into a wall.

"Will you cut that out!" yelled Kyo getting slightly annoyed. Tohru laughed and smiled at Momiji who rubbed the red spot on his head.

"Be careful okay?" Tohru said kissing his head. "What are we going to do at your house Hana-chan?"

"Oh, you know we'll talk," Hana-chan then glanced at Yuki giving him a knowing look and then continued. "And snack on cookies. We all have much to catch up on. Here we are at my humble home." Hana-chan led them up the stairs to a purple apartment. Once at the top of the stairs Hana-chan unlocked the door and they followed her inside. While leading them to her room she paused outside of an open door revealing a small boy on the computer. He looked exactly like Hana-chan, but with shorter hair And he's a boy!.

"The stupid Indians stole my chickens." He said glancing at them and then back at the screen. Silently Hana-chan walked over to the computer and looked at the game. She pressed a few buttons and the rest heard screams of terror from the speakers and swallowed.

"There, no more Indians." Hana-chan said as she walked away from the bloody screen. "Megumi, you know Tohru and Uo-chan. These are Tohru's friends Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. They go to our school and Tohru is currently living with Yuki and carrot-top." Uo-chan ruffled Megumi's hair as Kyo yelled something about not calling him carrot-top. Tohru smiled at him all while trying to memorize his name.

Suddenly Megumi stared hard at Tohru then looked to his sister. "Something's wrong with Tohru." He said looking closely at Tohru he then turned to Yuki and Kyo. "If you did something I will curse you." Haru and Momiji looked confused.

"What is Tohru pregnant?" Haru asked bluntly. Everyone stared at Haru like he was crazy and Tohru just looked confused. Then it set in and she stared wide-eyed at Haru as if to say 'WHAT?'.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kyo yelled kinda loud. He practically flew at Haru, but Uo-chan held him back. Even Yuki looked at Haru with disgust. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" Snaps!

"Well, I'll lead you all to my room where we will _not _discuss the fictional topic of Tohru pregnant. Then I'll find us something to eat." Hana-chan said going to her room down the hall.

Hana-chan's room was not surprisingly, black. The walls were a soft charcoal grey and the wooden furniture was a dark cherry wood. The tall windows overlooked the streets and the lace curtains were imprinted with roses. Hana-chan's bedspread had the same patterns as the curtains, but had tiny black beads sewn on. The plain wooden floors had black rose rugs and over top one was an oval table that was low to the ground.

Hana-chan sat everyone at the table before leaving to get the cookies and iced tea. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Uo-chan suggested something.

"Tohru, how about you go see if Hana-chan needs some help."

"Oh, yes how inconsiderate of me." Then Tohru jumped up to go to the kitchen to help Hana-chan. Once Tohru was gone Uo-chan pounced.

"Okay you two, spit it out. What did you do to Tohru? Why couldn't she remember my name and why is there something wrong with the waves Hana-chan sees coming from Tohru?" Uo-chan asked putting her hand on the top of the table so she leaned dangerously close to Kyo who was across from her.

Kyo and Yuki didn't know weither Uo-chan's persuasion skills were perfect or if Hana-chan had the power to control minds or what, but the truth came pouring out of their mouths. Well kind of. They included nothing about the zodiac curse, but they did mention Hatori's hypnosis and a less involved version of Tohru's battle with Akito. They somehow turned Akito into a gang-member with a penknife and instead of in Tohru's body the 'battle' was in an alley by the place Tohru works.

Even though they left out most of the crucial parts of the whole story Haru managed to grasp the fact that once again Tohru had been attacked by Akito and not only had she been stripped of her memory, but her health too. For several seconds no one said anything and let it sink in. Then Haru stood up and nearly ran into the door to get out of this house to kill Hatori. When he swung open the door it smashed into the person coming in.

Haru looked down at Tohru who was sitting on the floor with the cookies all around her. She had dropped the plate when she fell though fortunately the plate was made of paper so there were no sharp pieces of plate to cut her.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't know you were there." Haru held out his hand and pulled Tohru off the ground. "Just heard what Hatori did to you." Tohru blushed and smiled weakly.

"It's okay, he's trying to find a way to reverse what he did." Tohru said looking around at the frowning faces in the room. Uo-chan suddenly ran to hug Tohru.

"My friend's got amnesia!" she wailed.

"Actually it's not amnesia a hypnosis of some sort." Hana-chan said setting the tray of iced tea on the table. "I'll be right back with a dustpan and mister hurry horse can clean up his mess. Now follow me." Hana-chan led Haru down the stairs and into her kitchen where she filled a tray of cookies and then handed him the dustpan.

Once the mess was cleaned up and the cookies in front of everyone they settled into a calm and Tohru unrelated conversation. Haru mocked Kyo and they almost broke Hana-chan's table until she threatened to make them hear voices in their heads for six weeks. Tohru made everyone laugh a few times by being her usual ditzy self.

When the sun started to set Yuki and Kyo said that they'd better be on their way home. Everyone agreed and left Hana-chan's house reluctantly leaving the feeling of comfort and ease behind because once they felt the cold, frigid air they remembered what might never happen.

Yuki was surprised when he saw Hatori's car in front on their house. Tohru and the rest tentatively walked inside so that they could find out why he was here and why his car was half-parked on the lawn. Once they were inside Hatori flung himself around Yuki and hugged him tight. Letting go of the confused Yuki he vaulted over to Kyo to give him a hug too, but Kyo dodged the arms before they could lock themselves around his neck.

"I found it! I found it! I found it!" Hatori said while leaping onto innocent high schoolers and choking them with hugs. He didn't hug Tohru because then he would turn into a sea horse and have to wait.

"What did you find?" Tohru asked looking at Hatori with interest.

"A way to get your memory back."

Sorry that it's so boring and kinda short. I had fun writing out Hana-chan's bedroom. I know it shows in one of the books, but I always wanted to remodel her bedroom. I wanted to get to you faster than a month, but I had to study for my ever killing me math. Guess what? It paid off no more sucky Algebra! Now it's Geometry!

I want reviews okay. Is that too much to ask? I started with like twelve reviewers in the first two chapters and now there's only like three.


	8. Chapter 8

I never owed anyone, and I NEVER WILL. Unless you count Caleb and Orange (you'll meet her later).

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked as they sat in the living room. "You're not going to accidentally kill her are you?"

"No, I'm positive about the results. So if I do this correctly Tohru shall remember the life she had before she met the Sohmas. Every last detail." Hatori said smiling.

"So what will happen if you don't do it correctly?" Kyo asked leaning against the doorframe.

Hatori's smile vanished. "Let's just do this shall we?" Shigure said sitting across from Tohru.

"Tohru, this might hurt a little. So I want you to relax and think of something pleasant." Hatori said kneeling to Tohru's eye level. He put his hand across her eyes. The opposite one he used to erase her memory. Breathing in Hatori gently pressed his fingers over Tohru's temples. Instead of making a pulling motion with his mind he created a battering ram. What Hatori did before wasn't erasing her memories he just hid them in the depths of her mind. All he had to do was break through the barrier he put up around it.

Once the imagined weapon had enough force behind it, it cracked through the invisible restraint of Tohru's memories. Suddenly everything Tohru had ever done, said, or seen came flowing back to her with a bright flash around the room. Then Tohru collapsed against Hatori with exhaustion.

"What happened to her?" Shigure said now completely worried.

"Since Tohru had lived a few days without the memories weighing in her mind she must have gotten used to the nothingness her memories left. Having them all rush back at once must be hard." Hatori said to the other three worried males in the room. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his grasp. Tears had seeped from her closed eyes and stained his white shirt. "One of you take Tohru upstairs?" Shigure offered, but Kyo wouldn't let him. Shigure went and sulked in his study where he was found typing like lightening on his computer a few minutes later.

Yuki went upstairs to check on Tohru and Kyo after Shigure left. Hatori sat on the couch, weary. Soon he would have to call Caleb and tell him that Tohru had gotten her memory back. As he sat there thinking, he wondered if Caleb would have really gone through with the threat. Who was he kidding, Caleb would have massacred the whole Sohma family. (Maybe not) Hatori stood and went to call Caleb, hoping that the phone number he had was Caleb's.

Yuki walked into Tohru's bedroom where she was lying alone on her bed. If it had not been that she was fully dressed then he would have assumed nothing was wrong. After a few minutes Kyo came back with a washcloth.

"Don't worry, Hatori said that she'll be all right." Kyo said handing the washcloth to Yuki. Carefully Yuki stroked Tohru's small face with the cold cloth. Tohru rolled over onto her side so that she was facing the two boys instead of the ceiling. Slowly her eyes opened and she stared at the door. For a few minutes she didn't say anything and the two boys were worried. Kyo was about to run and get Hatori when she spoke.

"Am I back yet?" Tohru asked looking at Yuki and Kyo. "Is my memory back?" Yuki smiled.

"Only you can tell us that." Then Yuki went and started rummaging through Tohru's bag. He retrieved what looked like a green wallet. "Do you remember who this is?" Yuki showed her a picture of her mother and her at the beach. They were wearing matching yellow swimsuits. Suddenly Tohru's eyes went wide.

"I forgot Mom!" Tohru sat bolt upright and grabbed the picture. Then she hugged it tight. "I'm so sorry mom! I didn't mean to."

"It wasn't your fault." Kyo said coming towards her. He sat on the side of Tohru that wasn't with the rat. "If Caleb hadn't-"

"Wait, what did Caleb do?" Tohru asked looking between the two Sohmas. Each of them knew they couldn't lie to her, but if they didn't it would cause problems.

"He-" Kyo started

"Well-" Yuki said. Suddenly the most annoying person possible saved them.

"Hello? Where is everyone? I came to see my dear, dear brother and no one is here to greet me? Well, that's just rude." Ayame was standing in the entrance hall with all of his purple-clothed glory. When Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo came downstairs to greet him/kick him out he decided that he was going to sit in the living room and watch TV.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked crossing his arms. He didn't even need to ask because as soon as he finished the sentence Ayame went into this complex explanation of how he wanted to see his darling little brother and see how his girlfriend was feeling.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tohru asked looking at Yuki confused. Yuki just shook his head.

"Don't listen to a word he says." Yuki said turning.

"I have gotten so parched. Dear Tohru will you do the honors of pouring me a cup of tea? That would be dreadfully appreciated." Ayame said with his giant grin upon his face.

"Don't order her around!" Kyo and Yuki said/yelled in unison as Tohru hurried into the kitchen. Suddenly Hatori walked into the room, stared at Ayame before turning around, and started to walk back out.

"Tori-san! How wonderful! I came here looking for you, and only found my wonderful brother and his orange friend." Ayame said as Kyo stomped out of the room looking very angry.

"Ayame, here's your tea. Sorry it took so long." Tohru said carefully walking into the room with a full cup f tea in her hands. "Oh, Hatori, do you want some too?" Tohru asked giving him a bright smile.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Hatori replied sitting across from Ayame. "You know, Aya, Kyo and even Yuki might start to attack you if you keep treating Tohru like a maid." Tohru walked into the room with a steaming cup of tea for Hatori.

"Anything else? I could make you some dinner. Would you like anything to eat Ayame?" Tohru asked smiling at the two men.

"No thank you Tohru. It is still early, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower?" Hatori said glancing at a clock that read seven twenty-five. Smiling, Tohru walked upstairs. Yuki watched Ayame chat with Hatori before entering the room again. As soon as Ayame saw him he leaped out of his chair.

"Yuki, my dear! Come sit with your loving older brother! We shall talk to Tori-san about how we will bond on our trip to the lake! I would love to go on a trip to a lake! Last time you didn't like it when I came, but now we shall invite all of our Zodiac friends, So that no one shall be left out." Ayame said grabbing Yuki around his shoulders.

"What nonsense are you spouting this time?" Hatori asked looking at Ayame slightly amused.

"Not nonsense my friend, Momiji told me that Tohru wasn't feeling well and that everyone else was feeling down. So I decided that we should all gather and have a grand old time!" Ayame clutched Yuki tighter. "Momiji and I are going to invite everyone over to once of the Sohma houses by a lake so that we can all party."

Yuki pulled himself away from his brother with a slight smile on his face. "Though I may not agree with you most of the time. I think that it's a good idea." Ayame stopped what he was doing (which was dancing in place) and stared at Yuki. Then he ran over to Hatori and started lightly shaking his shoulders.

"Did you hear that! Yuki agreed with me! This is going to be a wonderful get-together! Momiji is really quite the relationship helper! Yuki and I will be so close after the trip that we will be inseparable!" Ayame said turning to hug Yuki close.

"Do my ears deceive me or is my Ayame-san here?" Shigure walked out from his study and into the living room.

"My, my dear Shigure. I've missed you on those cold nights." Ayame said grasping Shigure's hand. Then they both did that weird thumbs-up and said "All right!" Hatori rolled his eyes, but watched them with a smile.

"Now, what were you saying about a trip and a lake?" Shigure asked. Ayame explained about his and Momiji's idea to invite all of the members of the Chinese Zodiac over to one of the many Sohma houses. Then he started to tell Shigure about Yuki's compliment and Yuki got angry. Tohru could hear their arguing from upstairs.

Tohru had just gotten out of her shower and finished getting dressed when Kyo walked into her room.

"Kyo, do you want to eat anything special for dinner?" Tohru asked toweling off her hair. Tohru looked at him in her mirror as he sat on her bed. "I was thinking of making soba." She picked up her brush from the dresser.

"I don't really care. As long as I can eat it with you." Kyo said walking toward her. He took the brush from her hands and laced his fingers through hers. Kyo leaned down and gently kissed her. Pulling away he saw Tohru's blush and smiled.

"Tohru! Kyo! Do you want to eat out tonight?" Shigure asked walking into Tohru's room. Kyo had separated from Tohru and was sitting on her bed playing with one of the stuffed animals on her bed that happened to be a cat. Tohru was dragging her brush hurriedly through her hair.

"It doesn't matter to me." Kyo said standing. Shigure looked at Tohru.

"Do you want to cook tonight?"

"I don't mind not cooking tonight." Tohru said tying her hair in braids. She looked down at her green pajamas. "Do you mind if I change first?" Shigure shook his head and left glancing at Kyo before he vacated the room. Kyo smiled at her as he left. So Tohru hurriedly changed into one of her skirts and a yellow T-shirt.

"I think we should go to one of the restaurants where the waitresses are pretty." Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo gave him a disgusted face.

"Let's let Tohru pick." Hatori said as Tohru walked down the stairs. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Um…If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Uo-chan just got a job in a family restaurant so could go there?" Tohru asked biting her lip. Shigure smiled and grabbed the keys to Hatori's car.

"Now let's go eat forthwith!" Ayame said sliding on his shoes and stepping out of Shigure's house and into the night. They all wouldn't fit into Hatori's car so Ayame and Shigure set out in Ayame's car. Tohru and Kyo sat in the back as Hatori dove and Yuki sat in the passenger's seat.

"Tohru, where does Uo-chan work?" Hatori asked glancing at Tohru through the rearview mirror.

"Um…on South street. It's by Rika's clothing store." Tohru said looking out the window at the passing cars and buildings. "She's working tonight."

The silence in the car was almost too much to bear until Yuki turned on the radio and then the vehicle was filled with the voice of a pop star. Kyo looked out of the corner of his eye at Tohru who was mouthing the words.

The car stopped at a brick building with a glowing neon sign that read Jiro's Diner. They could hear Shigure and Ayame as they pulled into a parking spot next to Hatori's car. They were singing to a song on the radio and they were badly off key.

They stopped as soon as Hatori turned off the radio, they complained until they went inside. The group was welcomed and settled in a booth by a window with Tohru in between Yuki and Kyo and Hatori between Shigure and Ayame.

"Here are your menus. What would you like to drink-Oh, Tohru! How are you?" Uo-chan asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm good. We came here to see you." Tohru said smiling at Uo-chan.

"Well, is one of these gentlemen Hatori?" Uo-chan asked innocently. Tohru uneasily introduced Ayame and Hatori to Uo-chan. She turned to Hatori and suddenly that cheery smile turned into a death glare and she spoke in a scary voice. "Fix Tohru or die." Then the cheery smile was back.

Everyone except Tohru was staring at Uo-chan a little more than slightly afraid. "It's okay, Uo-chan, my memory is back. I'm fine." Tohru smiled at her friend.

"Okay then, tell me what you want to drink." And so the rest of the evening went okay. Ayame was absorbed with Hatori and made sure everything he ordered was perfect. Yuki and Kyo argued half of the time and Shigure watched the waitresses with an interest. Tohru just smiled and thought of how lucky she was.

After they paid Hatori dropped Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru off at the house and then went home. Ayame decided to stay the night and discuss something with Shigure and as soon as they got home they went to his study. Tohru cleaned up the tea cups they had lefty in the living room, then went upstairs to do her homework. She fell asleep when she finished her Math while she was still at her desk.

It was nearly two in the morning when she woke up. She still had not started her history homework, but when she was halfway through she heard a noise down the hall. Carefully she pulled on her robe and stepped into the corridor. The noises were coming from Kyo's room. Tohru peeked through the crack in the doorway. Kyo was thrashing around in his bed.

Quickly Tohru walked over to him. Kyo was sweating and mumbling in his sleep. He was apparently having a bad dream. Tohru leaned over him and moved his sweat-soaked bangs from his face. She started to hum a part of a lullaby her mother taught her when she had nightmares. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." Tohru whispered stroking Kyo's cheek. He seemed to calm down a little. Then he curled himself into a ball and started weeping uncontrollably.

Tohru shook Kyo's shoulders, frightened. "Kyo! Kyo, what wrong?" Suddenly his eyes shot open. They were full of fear and loneliness. Kyo wasted no time in flinging his arms around Tohru's neck and Tohru put her arms around him to help cease the shaking in his shoulders. But soon Kyo was no longer a boy, he became a cat as soon as their embrace became a hug.

"It…it was bad. Akito…. He-" Kyo started clutching onto Tohru's robe with panic. Tohru kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Akito's gone." Tohru said holding Kyo close. "Do you want me to stay here until you go to sleep?" She whispered thinking of how Akito was really hurtful to the Sohmas. She felt Kyo nod against her and she leaned back into the mattress.

When Tohru woke up a few hours later to Kyo's alarm clock. Abruptly she remembered what happened the night before and blushed a deep red. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Slowly Tohru walked downstairs her face still a brilliant shade of crimson. Kyo was in the living room watching the weather channel.

"H-Hello, Kyo. A-Are you feeling better?" Tohru asked stuttering. Kyo looked at her and turned a faint pink.

"Um…Yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry about last night. I woke up and…then I came downstairs, I fell asleep on the couch." Kyo said looking around embarrassed. Shigure walked out from behind Tohru, yawning.

"So what's up with the two lovebirds today?" He said grinning at the two teenagers' blushing faces. Kyo scowled at Shigure and opened his mouth to yell something, but Ayame appeared.

"Good Morning! What a wonderful day it is today! My, my. Shigure what in heavens name did you tell these to so that their cheeks gained the color of a ripe spring tomato?" Ayame asked giving the people in that room a smile that would be impossible for anyone else this early.

"Nothing! Shut-up and go away!" Kyo yelled standing up. "Go home!"

"Ayame, that's not such a bad idea." Yuki said coming downstairs. "Without you Hatori must be very lonely. I bet he's wishing for your company right now."

"Well, I'd hate to sleep and run, but I must be getting back to Hat- I mean my dress-making. We have a new shipment of black lace coming in." Ayame said quickly striding out of the room. When they heard his car leave Shigure went back into his study.

"Oh, we'd better get dressed if we don't want to be late." Tohru said looking at Yuki and Kyo. Then she realized that she was the only one not dressed. Smiling, Tohru went upstairs to change.

As Tohru came down to start making breakfast she saw that someone had already prepared pancakes and put them on the table. It looked as if Yuki and Kyo had already eaten and Shigure's plate was missing.

"I made breakfast, so hurry up and eat or we'll be late." Kyo said from the doorway. "I'm going to be at the Dojo after school so I won't be needing dinner." Then he turned around to go and get his book bag ready for school.

After Tohru finished breakfast and after she chased them all out of the house so they wouldn't be late they met up with the rest of the gang outside of school. Momiji had brought a large container with him, it was full of watermelon.

"Momiji says that it's the year of the great watermelon." Haru explained as the others gave Momiji a questioning glance.

"Actually, I didn't say it, Kisa was watching TV with Hiro and the news said that it was the year of the great watermelon." Momiji said with a giant smile.

"No, it said that it would be a great year for watermelon, because of all the rain." Uo-chan said ruffling Momiji's hair. "But it was nice of you to bring in the watermelon."

"Yes, watermelon is good." Hana-chan said expressionless. "I happen to like watermelon so your life will be spared." Momiji's eyes widened at Hana-chan.

"Don't mind her. She watched Dracula and the three witches with Megumi last night. She keeps quoting from it. Hana-chan finally stopped saying, 'I'm going to suck your bluaaaad'." Uo-chan rolled her eyes at Hana-chan as she munched on a small piece of watermelon.

A nearby Yuki-fan caught Hana-chan's eye. Slowly she turned around and stared at the poor girl. "Give me your hearts' blood!" Hana-chan cried lifting the cape around her body.

"Hana-chan, where'd you get the cape?" Kyo asked as Hana-chan turned around.

"That is none of your business. It's going to rain." Hana-chan said walking to the school building. Uo-chan and Tohru closely followed while Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji looked up at the blue-sky seconds before it started to pour.

I've got many reviewers for last chapter.

Daelaeyni- Yes, you may borrow Caleb.

TohruismyoneechanSage of Downtown Hyrule  
Sesshies lovakashleyatie

The Fall of the SpiritedRayn Lake

ldypebsabyHaru-Hatori-Hiro

Mad4animePhantomAngel17

inukags532215Hioni-sama

Trumpet-Geekkyon-chan  
EdakumiFolio Magi

bubbleblast93CxHforever

ShadowDog34viviana tully

Dragoon Galaxy Daelaeyni


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one. Except for Caleb who Daelaeyni is borrowing.

I just want to know if you liked my Ayame in the previous chapter. I think it was okay, but not great. So if you review peas tell me how I did.

The rain had still not stopped by the end of the school day. Momiji decided that he would go bowling with some of his friends and left Haru in the rain. Of course Haru had an umbrella, Momiji isn't _that_ careless.

There was no sound on the streets except for the strong noises of water droplets on the objects careless people left outside. Thunder sounded from a distance and lightening flashed soon after. But that could not drown out the helpless mew that Haru heard. Looking around he saw a speck of orange under a chair, cowering from the rain.

Quickly Haru scooped it up into his coat where it struggled until it realized that Haru was dry. Haru looked down at the wet animal and it looked up at him with bright emerald eyes. It was a kitten. Haru's first thought was that it was Kyo, until it started purring and rubbing its head against his chest.

Suddenly the wind picked up and papers that weren't held down were blown around and into Haru's face. His umbrella didn't want to stay still and so it flew out of his hands and exposed him to the cold rain. When drops of water landed on the kitten it cried in surprise and clawed Haru. He had to get out of the rain so he started running toward a building close by.

It was Hana-chan's house. Haru remembered the building from when Hana-chan brought them here. Hesitantly Haru walked up the steps to the door and knocked three times. A woman that seemed to be Hana-chan's mother opened the door. Haru by that time was soaking wet and his hair was sticking to his head.

"Oh, you're Saki's friend. Um…Yuki?" She asked with a smile. "Well come in, come in. Oh, Megumi, get him a towel or two." Then she pulled him out of the rain and into the entrance hall. "So Yuki, what brings you here?"

"Actually, my name is Haru. The reason I'm here is that I lost my umbrella and this was the closest house I could get to. Besides, I had to get this little guy dry." Haru held up the kitten in his arms and showed it to Hana-chan's mother. The kitten was actually white with orange spots all over it. It's little pink ears twitched and it blinked its green eyes interestingly at Haru.

"Awwww! What's his name?" She asked petting its head. Haru looked at the kitten closely and then replied.

"Her name is Orange." Megumi appeared with the towels silently, then they moved into the living room where Haru dried off, and Megumi played with Orange. Hana-chan's mother brought in a cup of tea for Haru and a bowel of milk for the kitten.

The front door swung open as lightening flashed behind Hana-chan to make her seem even creepier than she was. She shed her shoes and walked into the living room.

"Hello, Haru. What are you doing here?" Hana-chan asked. Megumi looked over at his sister.

"Did you sense his waves?" Megumi asked looking between Hana-chan and Haru. Hana-chan nodded and sat on the couch. Orange uncertainly walked up to Hana-chan and rubbed her head on Hana-chan's bare legs. She leaned down and picked up the kitten.

"I found her on the way home, they won't let us keep pets at the Sohma estate. Will you keep her?" Haru asked as the kitten took an instant liking to Hana-chan.

"Why not, she's adorable. Mother would love her. Father is more of a dog-person, but he's outnumbered. What's her name?" Hana-chan asked scratching the kitten's head.

"Orange." Piped up Megumi. "I think that it is a fitting name for a witch's cat."

"Aren't witches' cats normally black?" Haru asked confused.

"I am not a normal witch, besides the Yuki-fans call me demon lord so either way I'm not normal." Hana-chan said smiling slightly.

"I think you're fine, no one is normal, or perfect for that matter. You've sensed then waves given off by the Sohmas you've met. Totally not normal." Haru said standing.

"Compared to me, you are normal. You can't hear what people's hearts say or kill them by wishing it." Hana-chan said looking down at Orange.

"Yeah, but I can become an outcast just like the way you were and I could be exposed at any minute." Haru sighed and looked at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he said thank-you and good bye to Hana-chan's mother and left.

For awhile Hana-chan sat on the couch and wondered what he meant by what he said. There was only one thing she knew the Sohmas had a secret.

Haru was cursing at himself for the way he ran his mouth. If he hadn't left as soon as he did he might have spilled the Sohma secret. Hatori would murder him. There was just something about Hana-chan that made him feel safe. He could relate to her, only her curse wasn't a secret.

The rain had softened but not stopped when Haru finally reached home. There was no one to greet him and that was okay, Haru wanted to be alone. He sat in his room with the music on to drown out the rain. There was a knock on the door, but Haru didn't hear it. The door opened and revealed Kisa. She was wearing a damp school uniform. Haru opened his arms and Kisa ran into them, hugging him tight.

"I heard that you were sad." Kisa mumbled into his shirt. "You helped me so I want to help you." Her selflessness made Haru smile.

"You already did. I'll be fine. How's school?" Haru asked. Kisa had been talking a lot lately. It had been nearly six months ago when she would hardly talk. Kisa smiled big and happily.

"I made a friend! She just moved into my class. Her name is Akako, she's got red hair, and they made fun of her too. Then we decided that we should stick together, and now they don't bother us." Kisa's smile never wavered and Haru's grew. The clock on the wall behind them chimed five o' clock.

"I have to go, mom will get worried about me if I'm late for dinner again." Kisa said hugging Haru one more time before running off in the direction of her house. Haru sat back and stared at his ceiling with a faint smile on his face. There was a knock on his door before the person entered.

"Is Kisa over here? Her mother wants her." It was Hiro. He looked at Haru's smile and one of his eyebrows lifted. "What wrong with your face, did you get botox or something? It's creepy."

"Hiro, Kisa left. She's probably already at her house by now. Why don't you go over there." Haru said turning away from the door.

"You can't force me to go anywhere. I don't have to go anywhere you tell me to just because you are a few years older. In fact I can stay right here." Hiro said immediately sitting on a vacant chair.

"Get out of my room before I hurt you." Haru said slowly to calm himself down. Hiro knew exactly how to talk to push Haru's buttons.

"Fine, I'll charge you with child abuse and see you in court." Hiro smiled wryly and crossed his arms.

"You know that attitude is why Kisa is always distant with you. If you were actually nice to someone besides Kisa and your mother maybe she'd hang out with you more. Cocky remarks like that gain no points with the ladies is what Shigure used to say." Haru said glancing back at Hiro. "If you were nicer to Tohru when Kisa's around she'd spend more time with you."

"How would you know something like that! You're just the stupid ox!" Hiro said his face angry.

"Maybe, I am the stupid ox, but I got to hang out with Tohru more often because I befriended Kyo. Or at least I'm tolerating him." Haru stood and turned toward Hiro. "You better get out of my room before I sell you to the Chinese."

Hiro thought about what Haru said and decided to go and visit Tohru, his rival. He got one of the older Sohmas to drive him there through mockery and bribery. When he reached the front door he started having second thoughts. Nevertheless he knocked on the door, half because it was raining and his ride left and half because he wanted to. It was Yuki who answered the door.

"Oh, Hiro, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked surprised. Unless Kisa was with him Hiro never came over.

"I came to see Tohru." Hiro said as Yuki let him inside. "Where is she?"

"Tohru is making dinner, I'll tell her to make extra for you." Then Yuki left Hiro in the hall to take off his shoes and follow him.

"Hiro! It's nice to see you again! I'm making chicken, is that okay?" Tohru asked coming into the room with and wooden spoon and an apron around her waist. "Do you want anything to drink while dinner is cooking?" Hiro wasn't there for two minutes before she started fussing over him.

"Why are you always so cheery? It seems too fake to be sincere happiness. Why aren't you ever sad? It is really creepy." Hiro said sitting on the couch.

"Well, I won't allow for sadness. We have enough sad memories and matching tears to make a sorrow ocean so I try to make happy memories to make up for them. You have bad memories too, If you let me I'll help make some happy ones." Tohru said leaning against the doorframe.

"I came here asking for Kisa advice, how did we get to making happy memories." Hiro asked looking at Tohru's ditzy smile. She shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Hiro followed her.

"I know, why don't you take Kisa out on a date? Go to the movies share a box of popcorn." Tohru said stirring the pot on the stove with the spoon.

"How am I going to do that? ' Oh, Kisa will you go on a date with me? We can go to the movies." Hiro said mockingly to Tohru.

"I thought you didn't like Tohru, Now you're asking to go on a date with her? It doesn't make sense." Shigure said walking in the kitchen. "That smells wonderful." He came in on the part where Hiro said "…will you go on a date with me?"

"I didn't ask Tohru!" Hiro said getting angry. Tohru looked just as confused, as he looked angry. "Why don't you go play computer games! That's all you do all day is sit at your computer."

"On the contrary little sheep. I've been working on a new book called "A Flower among the weeds." It is going remarkably well, since I have great examples for it." Shigure glanced at Tohru who was stirring the pot and trying to listen to the conversation at the same time.

Hiro ended up eating dinner with Tohru and he managed to go ten minutes without a snide remark. He still called her Stupid woman, but Tohru didn't seem to mind. Yuki called Hatori and asked if he could pick Hiro up after dinner. Tomorrow there would be school. Before Hatori arrived Tohru and Hiro wound up making plans for Saturday in which Hiro and Kisa would go on a date.

"Well, it seems that you aren't so stupid after all. Even if you still can't get your cooking right." Hiro said as he left. Kyo nearly murdered Hiro after that comment, but Tohru pulled on his sleeve.

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you like that and call you stupid woman." Kyo said to Tohru in the kitchen. Tohru was cleaning up the plates and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"He seems to have it hard at home and takes it out on people around him. If he gets everything he wants to say out then maybe he wouldn't say things like that anymore. You used to beat Yuki up everyday right? And then you saw each other more often. You got to see how hard each of you had it. Now you don't even argue much." Tohru said looking at Kyo. "True, you don't like each other, but you endure each other's company. Right?"

Kyo looked out the window at the dark forest behind the house. He was remembering all of the times that Hatori had treated the wounds that Yuki had given him and all of the wounds that he had given to Yuki. Sometimes it was pretty bad. Kyo once had to be hospitalized for blood-loss. Yuki's right arm had been broken twice and his nose had been bloodied quite a few times. His jaw had been fractured as well as both wrists and a leg. Kyo had black eyes, bloody noses; all of his fingers had been broken or fractured at least once and his leg had been broken.

For once Kyo had nothing to say to Tohru. He stood there until e felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned expecting it to be Tohru, but found that Yuki was attached to the hand.

"Don't touch-!" Kyo didn't even get to finish that sentence because Yuki hit him.

"Don't touch my stuff." Yuki said walking away.

"You can't just accuse me of touching your stuff and then hit me!" Kyo yelled. "I don't even want to _look _at your stuff let alone touch it!" Tohru just watched in confusion as the two argued.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Kyo took one of my pens." Yuki said looking at Tohru. Kyo's mouth hung open as he stared at Yuki.

"You hit me because someone stole one of your writing utensils!" Kyo yelled, turning slightly red from anger. "That's so stupid! Why would I take your pen? What would I use it for?"

"You'd write with it." Yuki said in a 'duh' manner.

"Oh, sorry, that was me!" Tohru said rubbing the back of her head. " I needed to write the shopping list and couldn't find a pencil so I borrowed one. Tohru reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue ball point pen. "Here. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"That's okay." Yuki said taking the pen from Tohru. He then turned and went back into the living room to finish his homework.

"Did I miss something?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru. She just shook her head and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about it."

Hiro walked up to Kisa that night and clasped his hands behind his back. He was so nervous, he didn't know if he could muter the words.

"Kisawouldyougoondatewithme?" Hiro asked when Kisa followed him into the hall. She was in her nightgown and had been getting ready for bed when he asked to talk with her.

"What did you say?" Kisa asked. His words came out all jumbled and she couldn't make them out.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me on Saturday? No Onee-san, just me and you?" Hiro asked a little slower. Kisa smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too. What movie will we see?" Kisa asked.

"I don't know, but we could find out when we get there." Hiro said with newfound strength and a smile. "Well, it's getting late. You should head to bed. I'll see you on Saturday." Hiro waited until Kisa went into her room before waltzing down the halls with a grin on his face. He was so happy he could explode. Haru saw him and smirked.

"What happened to you?" Haru asked, he didn't need an answer Hiro never smiled unless he was mocking someone or if Kisa did something.

"Kisa's going on a date with me on Saturday." Hiro was so happy he blurted it out. He didn't even seem to care until a few minutes afterward when he realized what he said. "Ah…I mean we're…going to-."

"Save it. You two were meant for each other. One of you hardly talks and one of you hardly stops talking." Haru said mocking Hiro. "I can see your wedding now. The tigers and sheep flock to you on your special day. Of course they are separated wouldn't want the bride's family to eat the groom's. Ayame could make special dresses for the women and suits for the gentlemen." Hiro was starting to get annoyed and was turning faintly pink on his cheeks.

"Will you shut-up! It nothing like that. Do not repeat what you just said to anyone you got that!" Hiro said pointing menacingly, well as menacingly as a grade-school kid could. Haru just smiled and wiggled his fingers.

"I guess that means I don't get an invitation." Haru said jeered backing down the hallway. Glaring Hiro chased Haru down the halls as Haru continued to give wedding advice until Hiro locked himself in his room.

Hiro flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Saturday was a day away and time seemed to be going backwards for Hiro. He thought back on the dinner he had with Tohru. She didn't seem so bad. After all except for Rin the zodiac seemed to like her a lot. Especially Kyo. Hiro saw the looks he gave Tohru. Well, Kyo may be the cat, but he suffered as much as the rest of them if not more.

Exhaustion overtook Hiro and he rolled over had fell into the soft clutches of sleep.

Tohru was finishing her homework when someone knocked on her door. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Shigure.

"Do you need anything?" Tohru asked putting her books away. "Do you want some tea?"

"No, but could you answer a few questions?" Shigure asked sitting on Tohru's bed. He pulled out a small notebook from his kimono as well as a pen. Tohru nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"I'd be happy to." Shigure smiled back at her and put his glasses on.

"What comes to your mind when you think of the word romantic?" Shigure asked his pen posed above the paper ready to write what came from her lips.

"Candles. And flowers. Not just any kind of flowers though." Tohru bit her lip and thought for a minute. "Roses and Carnations. I think in any color except yellow, and white. Oh, and like sounds of a waterfall or a fishpond. I think that's it."

Shigure scribbled furiously in the notebook and looked up at her. "If you were all alone in the house and your favorite song came on the radio, what would you do?"

"That happened the other day! I was cleaning the kitchen with the radio on and a song came on. I couldn't help it I started dancing!" Tohru said smiling to herself. "It was so funny. I caught a glimpse of me in a mirror." She put her hand to her mouth as if she would start to giggle. Shigure wrote that down in the book.

"Last question, If the man you fell in love with was kidnapped by his rival in love, what would you do?" Shigure asked looking at Tohru intently.

"I would go look for him of course. I may not be very smart, but I can find things especially if I put my mind to it." Tohru looked at Shigure's hand as it swiftly wrote what she said down. "Is that for your book?"

Shigure smiled mysteriously at her. "You will just have to read it when it's finished." Shigure said standing. "Thank you. You have helped me a lot. Would you mind brining me a cup of tea in a few minutes?"

"Sure, I've finished my homework." Tohru said as Shigure walked out of her room. Tohru quickly set out the uniform she would wear tomorrow and then walked down stairs. She set a kettle on the stove to heat up the water and then went to find Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki was with his garden. He was pulling out the weeds that made their home in between the growing plants and putting them in a bucket. Yuki was humming to himself as he sat back on his heels and observed his work.

"Yuki, do you want some tea?" Tohru asked. She Yuki jump in the waning light of the sunset, but he turned around with a smile. "Shigure asked me to make some for him. Do you want some too? Or how about hot cocoa." Tohru squatted next to him and stroked the leaves on the nearest plant. "What's this one? It's new."

"It's a pepper plant. I planted it a few days ago." Yuki handed Tohru the watering pail beside him. "Do you want to water it?" Smiling Tohru carefully poured a small amount of water over the plant. Faintly they heard the kettle whistling from behind them in the house.

"Oh, I should go get that." Tohru said standing. "I'll bring you some tea." Yuki smiled when she left and looked back at his plants. He finished watering them and walked back to the house where Tohru was balancing four mugs on a tray.

"Here, let me help you." Yuki said taking the tray before Tohru dropped it. The phone rang from it's home on the table in the hallway. Tohru ran to pick it up.

"Oh, hello, Grandpa! How are you? You're well? That's great." Tohru said into the phone. "You know Caleb? Well, he's in town. He bought an apartment near Uo-chan I believe." Yuki, not wanting to eavesdrop went to Shigure's study where Shigure was typing like lightening on his computer. He handed Shigure the tea in which Shigure sipped and set it down next to the other three mugs beside him.

When Yuki walked back into the kitchen Tohru had already hung up the phone and was putting away some dishes. Tohru glanced at Yuki before drying her hands and taking the tray. She set it on the table, took one of the mugs, and handed it to Yuki who sat down in the living room and flicked on the television. Tohru took up one of the other mugs and brought it upstairs to Kyo.

As usual, he was on the roof. He looked as if he was sleeping. Quietly Tohru walked over to him and sat down. She leaned over him to see if he was really awake as his eyes snapped open. Tohru pulled away quickly, he had started her. The tea in the mug sloshed around and some landed on Tohru's arm.

"Ah! Hot!" Tohru shrieked putting down the cup. She hurriedly tried to wipe the steaming liquid off her, but Kyo go to it before her.

"I'm sorry!" Kyo said using his shirt to soak up the tea.

"Ah, now your shirt is dirty! Oh, did I disturb you? I sorry." Tohru said her eyes wide either from the fact she woke him up or that the tea hurt. Kyo pulled her arm away from her.

"Are you hurt? How bad is it?" Kyo asked looking at the red stain on her forearm.

"It's nothing. I've had worse. Once a curling iron burned me. I had a scab for months. Mom felt so bad she bought me ice cream everyday for a month. It was kind of funny it looked like a heart." Tohru said laughing. Kyo smiled at her a little awkwardly.

"You are so weird." Kyo sat back, but still glanced at Tohru's arm once in a while. "Do we have any burn medicine in our First Aid kit?" Tohru shook her head. "And you would know. You're such a klutz." He saw Tohru's blush.

"Let's go inside. I'll get you another mug of tea." Tohru said starting to get up.

"Can we stay here a little longer? We can't hug or anything, but we can sit here." Kyo said looking at Tohru. She sat back down and looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to come out.

"Ohhhh. Make a wish Kyo!" Tohru said pointing to a star just ahead of them. Tohru remembered the rhyme her mother taught her when she was little. "Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." Then Tohru closed her eyes. And wished. When Tohru felt Kyo's lips on her own she opened her eyes.

When they parted, Kyo smiled. "Did you get your wish?" Tohru just smiled back at him.

"We should go downstairs. It's getting cold." Then Tohru picked up the mug and walked over to the ladder that she used to climb up. Kyo followed her downstairs and into the kitchen where she refilled the mug and handed it to him. She yawned and told them that she was going to bed.

Tohru had changed into her nightgown and turned off her lights when Yuki came upstairs. He paused outside of her door and then continued down the hall to his room. Tohru rolled over and stared at the wall. She knew full well that what she wished on the roof would be impossible, but she still tried to hope. There was nothing more she ever wanted more than for it to come true.

Tohru's wish was to find a cure for the Sohma curse.

So, how did you guys like it? I think I did Hiro awful, but I wanted him to be a little nicer than he is in the books. (I found out how to make dots, but I don't know if they'll show up.)

Halfway through this chapter I forgot what I was going to write and I changed most of it. I think that this version is better. So, tell me what you fink of it.


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one except Caleb and Orange. What a cute little kitty.

On Saturday Haru mocked Hiro all the way out of the Sohma estate to Shigure's house where Kisa was. Tohru had offered to help Kisa dress for her date. So at three o' clock when Hiro knocked on the door she would be ready.

Kisa was wearing a knee-length spaghetti strap sun dress with blue flowers on it. She had blue sandals to match the butterfly clips holding her hair back. In contrast Hiro was dressed in black pants and a green T-shirt.

"You l-look nice Kisa." Hiro said stuttering with nerves. His face was also tinted pink.

"Thank you." Kisa said looking down so he wouldn't see her blush. Her soft voice was beautiful to his ears.

"Ah, young love. It is a wonderful sight to this old timer." Shigure said looking down through his reading glasses at Hiro and Kisa. "But in nature it is quite unusual because the tiger would normally eat the lamb."

"I thought it was the lion who ate the lamb, Shigure." Yuki remarked from the stairs. "Leave them alone, they are having a hard enough time trying not to blush as it is."

"I'm not blushing!" Hiro exclaimed grasping Kisa hand. "Let's go, we wouldn't want to miss the movie." Hiro nearly dragged Kisa down the street, but she was smiling nevertheless. Then he tried to start a conversation with Kisa and didn't notice the figure following them. The person following them went unnoticed by anyone until they reached the Movie Theater when someone grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked a blushing Tohru. She smiled and glanced at the young couple a few yards away.

"I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong on their date so I decided to follow them." Tohru said meekly. Kyo had frightened her and her heart beat loudly in her ears, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was startled or because his arm was tightly wrapped around her. "Why are you here?"

Kyo held up a bag of groceries. "We were missing a few things so I decided to pick them up. I was walking home when I saw you." He smiled at the child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar look she had. " You aren't a very good spy."

"I'm not spying! I'm merely…. Okay, I'm spying." Tohru said sheepishly. "Let me carry the groceries, I caused you trouble." She was ready to take the bags when Kyo shook his head and pointed. Hiro and Kisa were walking into a theater to take their seats.

Tohru cried out in alarm and hurried up to the ticket lady. "One ticket-."

"Two, for the Mogeta movie." Kyo interrupted pulling out some money. The lady handed him the tickets and his change before turning to the next customer. Kyo pulled Tohru into the back of the theater and they settled in the seat a few rows behind Hiro and Kisa.

"Why are you still here?" Tohru asked looking intently at Kyo as the previews droned on the screen.

"What do you want me to leave?" Kyo asked one of his eyebrows cocked. Tohru flung her arms up defensively but spoke softly.

"No. No. No. I was just…I thought you would have told me we shouldn't spy and then drag me back home." Tohru said putting her hands in her lap.

"No likely. I mean, who would miss the chance to see the mighty sarcastic Hiro embarrass himself. Haru even said he would come and take pictures." Kyo said leaning back in the chair. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't let you stay alone." Tohru smiled at him and leaned against his chest, hearing his heart beat. They totally forgot about why they were even in the Movie Theater until there was a small shriek.

The movie was about a great battle and when Mogeta fell off the cloud, Kisa shrieked. From where Tohru and Kyo were sitting, they could tell that Kisa was holding onto Hiro's arm for dear life. Kyo chuckled at the shock on Tohru's face.

Hiro seemed to be having a great time and was glad that they were in the dark. Kisa was still holding onto his arm even though the movie had turned peaceful. Both had wild blushes across their cheeks. As soon as the credits came on Tohru and Kyo hurried from the theater so that Hiro wouldn't catch sight of them.

"Did you like the movie, Kisa?" Hiro asked grabbing Kisa's hand as they entered the crowded lobby. Kisa nodded and smiled up at Hiro who seemed to have grown another inch. Hiro gave her a relieved smile and led her towards the doors so they could go find the pizza place.

Tohru dragged Kyo through the crowd trying to catch sight of Hiro and Kisa, but they had already left. "I think we lost them." She said turning to Kyo who was watching people stare at his bright head of hair.

"Nah, I know where they're headed. The pizza parlor on Fifth Avenue, Haru said that Hiro was asking for pizza places near here." Kyo said pulling Tohru towards the door. "You want to go home now? I mean they're only going for pizza." But Tohru shook her head.

"No, I want to make sure that everything goes okay. I mean, you never know what could happen until it does." Tohru said squeezing Kyo's hand. She gave Kyo a sweet smile and it made his knees go weak. "Let's hurry and catch up with them." So that's how Kyo and Tohru ended up at a back table in the pizza parlor across the room from where Hiro and Kisa were sitting.

"What would you like?" Asked the waitress flipping her little notebook open to a fresh page.

"Two slices of plain pizza, a coke, and a sprite." Hiro said knowing exactly what Kisa wanted. The waitress wrote down the orders and then hurried to the kitchen to read them off to the cook. When she left Hiro asked what Kisa's favorite part in the movie was and she leaped into this vivid description.

On the other side of the room Kyo and Tohru had ordered a milkshake and water. Tohru was asking Kyo all of these questions about the martial arts and Kyo happily replied with a grin on his face. For forty-five minutes they stayed at the café until Kisa had finished her food, she was a slow eater.

"Well, it's nearly seven, what do you want to do now?" Hiro asked, turning to Kisa. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I should go home. Mother wants to take me shopping tomorrow." Kisa said softly. She smiled up at Hiro. They paid for their food and left unaware of Tohru and Kyo following them. Kyo pulled Tohru into an alley when Hiro turned to look behind him as if he heard something.

"I had a great time with you Hiro. We should do this again." Kisa said grabbing Hiro's hand. The street lamp nearby wasn't close enough to show the blushes on their faces.

"I think they can handle it from here." Kyo said glancing at the Sohma main house only a few yards ahead of Hiro and Kisa. Tohru smiled at him, but continued to watch the kids until they were inside the gate. "It's still early, what say you and I go have some fun? We've been making sure they were okay so we deserve it." He squeezed Tohru's hand and tugged it toward him.

They shared two very short sweet kisses before they were interrupted by a loud squeal of joy. They hurriedly separated to see another couple on the other end of the street. The girl hugged the man and then they walked away. Tohru laughed and leaned against Kyo's chest.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked staring down at the brunette.

"There are a lot of couples out tonight. I just thought it was funny." Tohru said glancing up at the crescent moon above their heads. "We should go home." She started walking before Kyo knew what was happening. He jogged to catch up and missed the tears that Tohru swiped away.

"What's wrong? What the matter?" Kyo said looking at Tohru. She just smiled and grasped his hand. They didn't talk the rest of the way home. Tohru kept a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, but Kyo knew that something was wrong. When they reached home Tohru set to making a light dinner and set it out for the boys and then she went to get a shower.

Once Tohru was dried off, dressed in her pajamas, and sat in bed. She pulled out a book of Hatori's that she borrowed labeled _Animalistic Unbreakable Curses. _She opened to her marked page and began reading. The words seemed to melt into her mind as she searched for something to help her dilemma. When Shigure came upstairs to check on Tohru an hour later Tohru was fast asleep with a book over her chest. Shigure saved her page and set the book on her bedside table. He then covered her in a soft white blanket.

"What's with Tohru? Ever since you got back from your _date _she's been down. You know _dates_ are supposed to be fun. I wonder what you two did on your _date_ that made her sad." Shigure said mocking Kyo. Everytime he said the word date another angry plus sign appeared on Kyo's head.

"Will you shut-up? It wasn't a date!" Kyo said putting the dishes in the sink. "We followed Hiro and Kisa on their date."

"But, there was a _date _involved." Shigure said his evil grin appearing once again on his face. Kyo turned red in anger and stomped off into the living room where Yuki was watching the news. Smiling, Shigure went off to type up more of his story, which was quickly becoming a novel. Upstairs even though she was fast asleep a plan was quickly forming in Tohru's head.

The next day there was a card with a picture of Momiji and Ayame on the cover reading.

_Dear, Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo _

_You are all invited to the Sohma lake Estate for a weekend. There will be fun and games all day! Everyone MUST come! _

_Sincerely, Ayame and Momiji _

"That looks stupid. I'm not going." Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Ayame will be there. Count me out." Yuki said sipping his tea. Tohru was cleaning the dishes and hadn't heard their rejections.

"Tohru, that means that you and I will have that hour long drive all by our lonesome selves. What ever shall we do?" Shigure said tapping his chin with his finger. "I think there's a bed and breakfast on the way there." Yuki and Kyo immediately retracted their offer not to go. "So then it's settled, we'll all go to the big party at the Sohma estate. What fun."

I'm so sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've been trying to fit all of my summer school work and band practices and friends into these short days since I spend most of it sleeping. I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nobody. Caleb and Orange are figments of my imagination.

"What are we going to do for the whole weekend without you?" Uo-chan moaned while glaring at Kyo and Yuki as if it was their fault. Tohru smiled brightly.

"Caleb's finally settled in his apartment so I'm going to visit him before we leave tomorrow. You can keep him company. He got a job like you Uo-chan. At that store late at night." Tohru said going on and on about Caleb.

Kyo watched Tohru thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was wrong. Ever since that night they spied on Hiro and Kisa she had been acting strangely. Tohru had a book wrapped tightly in her arms and it seems that every time she thought no one was watching she had a concentrated face on as if she was trying to think of something. Kyo was jerked out of his stare by the bell.

This weekend they were all going to the Sohma lake house because Ayame and Momiji threatened half of the Zodiac. Tohru and Shigure were the only ones in that house that remotely wanted to go. Yuki wanted to avoid Ayame at all costs even though he was starting to warm up to his older brother. Kyo didn't like Hiro or Haru very much and both would most likely be there.

"KYO!" someone yelled from behind. Everyone turned to see a teary-eyed brunette in a short school uniform. Her brown eyed were a mix of anger and sadness. "Is it true! Are you really in love with that girl?" Suddenly she pointed at Tohru accusingly.

Kyo was too shocked to speak and the girl's tears overflowed down her cheeks. Then she threw several pieces of papers at Tohru. The papers turned out to be pictures of Kyo and Tohru.

One they were coming out of the Movie theaters, their hands clasped together. A few were of them talking in the pizza shop and the last two they were kissing. Uo-chan and Hana-chan grabbed the pictures out of Kyo's hands and immediately turned towards Tohru whose face had turned a whole new shade of crimson.

"Well, that's what he meant by lovebirds." Hana-chan said. Uo-chan gaped at the pictures and stared at Tohru and Kyo. Then she broke out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Ha…I just thought that Tohru is so quiet and almost timid and Kyo might go to prison in the near future with that attitude of his. When you think about it, they are a perfect couple." Uo-chan said wiping a tear from her eye. "It's all really complicated in my mind." Hana-chan broke into a smile and the people around gasped in horror or tried to hide from her.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hana-chan smile." Yuki said stepping into the hallway. "What was that about?" He asked pointing to the pictures. Then Hana-chan calmly explained as Uo-chan leaped into another laughing frenzy. Yuki even found the humor in it, but Kyo was starting to get angry.

Then Tohru giggled. "I wonder who took the pictures and gave them to that girl." Everyone looked at Tohru. Uo-chan slapped herself in the head.

"Now we've got another stalker to worry about besides Kyo."

"I am NOT a stalker!" Kyo yelled. Then he stomped off to his next class. Tohru turned and watched him go, biting her lip as he passed students.

"Tohru, go calm him down. Class is the other way." Yuki said shaking his head as he walked off. Smiling slightly at her friends as if apologizing because of Kyo's behavior, Tohru raced off to find Kyo.

"Kyo!" Tohru said pushing through the crowd. She searched for someone with wicked bright orange hair. Suddenly Tohru bumped into someone and toppled over. Looking up Tohru saw Haru. "Oh, sorry, Haru. I was looking for Kyo. Have you seen him?" Haru reached down and pulled Tohru back onto her feet.

"Not today. Check the library, Momiji saw him there yesterday." Haru said walking off in another direction. When Tohru reached the library she saw Kyo in the far back hiding in a corner in a chair. He jumped a little when Tohru sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked looking at Kyo's face. He didn't look too happy, in fact he looked downright angry. Kyo didn't look up at her instead he turned his head slightly as if the wall had become interesting.

"I'm afraid that there might be someone else that's coming after you. I don't want there to be a replay of your kidnapping. I can't go through that again. I don't know if I could handle it." Kyo said not daring to look at Tohru.

"Don't worry I know that you will always be there to protect me." Tohru said leaning her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and they shared a kiss before they heard kissing noises from behind them. Uo-chan and Hana-chan stood there watching the scene before them.

"You two make such a cute couple." Uo-chan said barely containing the bubble of laughter threatening to come up. Hana-chan gave one of her rare smiles and glanced at Kyo. "We ran into the photographer. Apparently Haru tagged along behind you and caught pictures of you two and another Sohma couple that night. Oh and hurry up your little soap opera cause the bell's about to ring." Uo-chan said with a smirk. Quickly she and Hana-chan fled the room before they could face the wraith of Kyo.

Laughing Tohru pulled Kyo into a hug, which turned him into a cat. "Oops." Tohru said whipping her head around to see if anyone saw, but luck was on their side because everyone was rushing to their classes. The rest of the day went without incident, but Kyo chased Haru around the school grounds to get revenge for the pictures. Haru said he dropped a few and that the girl probably picked them up off the floor, but somehow Kyo didn't believe him.

Tohru came home from work that day with Yuki, but she didn't need to make dinner because Shigure had ordered out. Kyo was already fast asleep in his room, but Shigure was furiously typing on the computer. After Tohru packed her clothes for the trip the next day, she went downstairs to do a load of laundry.

Humming a tune stuck in her head, Tohru didn't notice when someone slipped into the laundry room. When she turned around, she let out a small shriek and dropped the laundry basket onto his foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru. You startled me." Tohru said picking up the basket and leading Haru out of the room. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you have Hana-chan's phone number?" Haru asked

"Oh yes, but Hana-chan doesn't like talking on the phone. You should try her e-mail address, I've got it upstairs." Tohru put the laundry basket down in the living room and skipped up the stairs. Twice Haru thought she would fall down the six-step staircase, but she didn't. In Tohru's quite pink room, Haru sat on the bed as Tohru searched through her desk. "Here it is!" Tohru said holding out a slip of paper that read this?" Haru asked looking at Tohru with an eyebrow raised. He would have thought Hana-chan would pick something like gothic princess or something.

"Feyfeather was Hana-chan's bird that her grandma had given her. One of the children who teased her had killed it. She was so sad that she locked herself in her room for days." Tohru said bowing her head slightly, her smile dimmed a little. Then she shook her head as if to rid it of that thought. "She IM's me and Uo-chan every night. You should join in the chat room. Hana-chan is always o the computer on the weekends. I have to go fold clothes." Tohru said closing the drawer of her desk. "Shigure ordered out tonight if you are hungry, there's more in the fridge."

"Nah, I've got to get home. I've got some last minute packing to do for tomorrow." Haru said placing the slip of paper into his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow." Haru said walking downstairs and then out the door. Tohru thought it was a bit strange, but she decided he would tell her in due time.

Haru closed the door to his room and sat at his desk, flipping the on switch on his computer. Then he pulled out the paper Tohru had given him. Twice Haru had gotten the courage to ask for Hana-chan's number, but he lost it as soon as he realized they weren't alone. Haru hooked up online and typed in FeyFeather on his IM board. She was online. Then he got up the nerve to talk to her.

BlackOXharu- what's up?

FeyFeather- who are you?

BlackOXharu- how's Orange?

FeyFeather- Oh, good. She got a little bigger. She scratched my dad, he tried to pick her up.

BlackOXharu- most cats like girls better than guys anyway.

FeyFeather- how did you get my address?

BlackOXharu- Tohru.

FeyFeather- Ah, she loves talking to people online. Half the people in our grade have her address. Most just say hi once in awhile, but she's okay with that.

BlackOXharu- I wanted to talk to you about something. About what happened that night I gave you Orange.

FeyFeather- don't worry about it.

BlackOXharu- I'm sorry that I said those things. It wasn't very nice.

FeyFeather- it's okay. I hear it all the time. In fact anyone can become an outcast as quickly as they can become popular. It's just with you Sohmas you have a lot of personality that can work with or against you faster.

BlackOXharu- It's not just that we too have a c-

Suddenly someone signed on, which stopped him from typing one more letter. Instantly he knew who it was.

Pinkie- Hello Hana-chan! Is that Haru? Hello Haru! I finished packing for tomorrow. What time do we have to be there? Hana-chan, say hi to Uo-chan for me!

BlackOXharu- Hello, Tohru.

FeyFeather- Hello, Tohru. What exactly will you be doing at this lake house? Is it safe for Tohru, Haru?

BlackOXharu- Momiji planned it, so I'm sure it will be fine. Unless Ayame planned it. Then Yuki, Kyo, and I will protect her. Promise.

Pinkie- Huh? What wrong with Ayame? Is he sick! I better call and make sure. Hatori should know about this. Wait, I don't have his number! Haru, do you have his number? Oh, Shigure might have it, let me check.

Then no one typed a word. Haru and Hana-chan waited a few minutes.

BlackOXharu- I really think she went to ask Sensei for the number. And I really think that she's calling Ayame.

FeyFeather- Me too.

BlackOXharu- that's a little scary. Maybe she should eat less sugar.

FeyFeather- No. Tohru likes sugar a lot. Uo-chan thinks she has this magical wand that poofs up sugar when nobody's looking, that's why she's hyper all the time.

Pinkie- Nope, Ayame's fine he can't wait for tomorrow. I'm going to bed See you guys later.

Tohru sighed. There was something nagging at her mind. Why would Haru ask for Hana-chan's number? There seemed to be only one answer to her. Haru had a crush on Hana-chan. Thinking no more on the subject, Tohru wrapped her porcelain figures in bubble wrap and stowed them away in her bag.

Saturday

"Look! The lake is so pretty!" Tohru exclaimed as they neared the Sohma vacation house. No matter how many times they took her to this Lake Tohru would always be bewildered by the dark blue-green colors. Kyo sat next to her sleeping against the car door. Yuki on her other side stared at the lake feeling somehow that something would happen during their three-day stay at this Sohma house.

"Tohru!" Momiji shrieked running toward the parked car. "Only Haru and Ayame are here yet. I want to show you the castle I made, it's huge!" Momiji said as Tohru stepped out of the car.

"Shut-up!" yelled Kyo drowsily. He was still half-asleep as they walked into the house.

"Momiji, when are the others coming?" Yuki asked as he removed his shoes. Momiji tapped his chin.

"Kisa and Hiro should be here any minute, Kureno is driving them over and Kagura is bringing Rin later tonight." Momiji said leading Tohru into the living rooms. Ayame was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine and Haru was leaning against the door frame while playing a hand-held game.

"Ayame! How I've longed to see you!" Shigure called from behind the four teenagers. "I was stuck with Yuki and Kyo for the longest time. They've been so mean to me."

"Poor Shigure, You could always stay with me, but who would take care of our little Tohru?" Ayame asked slinging an arm around Tohru's shoulder. Shigure slung his arm around Tohru's shoulder also. Hatori smiled slightly as Tohru began to blush deeply. It was always funny when Tohru blushed.

"That's enough, stop harassing the girl." Hatori said crossing his arms. "Boys, why don't you take Tohru around the lake. She loves doing that." Tohru gave Hatori a relieved smile and Momiji got excited.

"Now you can all see my sand castle!" Momiji said pulling Tohru out of Shigure and Ayame's grasp. Then he started running out the door dragging Tohru, with Yuki and Kyo running after him. Haru not wanting to be left behind took a short cut to meet them on the beach to the lake.

Then Hatori turned to the other two men. "All right. I need a strand of your hair."

"Why would you need that?" Shigure asked looking closely at Hatori.

_Flashback _

_Hatori sat in the car waiting for Shigure and the others to come out of the house when Tohru appeared next to him. "I need you to do me a favor." She said biting her lip. "I need strands of everyone in the Zodiac's hair, including yours." _

_"Why?" Tohru put her index finger to her lips. _

_"It's a secret." _

_End Flashback_

"It's a secret." Hatori said calmly. Then he held out his hands to receive one long strand of silky silver hair and a short strand of jet-black hair.

"So where's this castle of yours?" Kyo asked as they caught up with each other. Momiji was skipping down the beach holding onto Tohru's hand as Haru waited for them by the rocks.

"It's on the rocks with Haru." Momiji said looking back at Yuki and Kyo who were walking almost side by side. "That way it couldn't be washed away."

The sandcastle was huge, but it was little more than a square pile of dirt with indents for windows. Tohru leaned down to help Momiji who was fixing the moat and bridge so that water could flow through. Haru went in search of a stone to use as a door on Momiji request. Yuki sat and watched Tohru create a tower on the north side. Kyo sat on a rock a little away looking completely bored.

"It's getting cold out here." Haru said as he returned from his search. Tohru went to go wash her hands off and they heard a splash. Tohru had fallen into the water and was now sitting in the shallows smiling a dispirited little smile.

"Oops."

So how did you guys like it? You will never guess what I'm planning for the ending. I thought it up one night when I couldn't sleep. I think that this will be really really good. So review if you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one. But Caleb is MINE!

Tohru was given Kyo's jacket to wear on the journey back to the house. Yuki thought it was quite funny, as did Haru who helped her out of the water. By the time they reached the house Tohru was pink from the cold and hiccuping. Kyo explained what happened as Tohru smiled slightly up to the three older men. Shigure and Ayame laughed and tried to cheer Tohru up as Hatori took her temperature.

"I wondered who'd fall in this time." Shigure said patting Tohru's head. "Although I admit I thought it would be Kyo."

"I don't fall into lakes!" Kyo yelled at Shigure as he walked into the kitchen. Kyo followed him and continued yelling as the front door opened and three people walked in. Kisa immediately let go of Hiro's hand to run and hug Tohru.

"Onee-chan? Why are you all wet?" Kisa asked looking up at Tohru.

"Heh, I fell in the lake." Tohru said smiling down at Kisa. "Oh did I get you all wet? I'm sorry." Tohru said looking for wet spots on Kisa's dress. When Tohru turned to greet Hiro his face looked strained.

"I hope you…. didn't get hurt Tohru." Hiro said then giving her a weak smile. Haru started clapping and Hiro glared at him.

"Hiro was nice to someone. The world is going to end." Haru said sitting on the couch.

"Now, now, we just got here. Can't you two go a few days without angering each other?" Kureno asked taking off his coat. Hatori walked over to greet his old friend and told Tohru to change out of her wet clothes.

Tohru went upstairs with Momiji who showed Tohru her room where all of her things were. Tohru changed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She went to leave, but instead locked the door and went to the closet. Tohru brought a black bag with her and pulled out the contents. There were a few pieces of pure white chalk and some figurines.

Tohru drew a picture of the circle of Chinese Zodiac with the chalk and placed her figures of the zodiac in their proper places. There was an extra space for the cat in between the rat and the boar. The rat and the cat both had a hair wrapped around them, a silver one for the rat and an orange one for the cat. Lastly Tohru placed a doll made of yarn with a long strand of brown hair wrapped around it, in the center of the circle.

"Tohru!" Momiji called from outside the door "Let's play a game!" Tohru shut the closet door, unlocked, and opened her other door. She smiled down at Momiji who seemed to have grown a few inches.

"What game do you want to play?" Tohru asked. She saw that Kisa and Hiro were behind him.

"How about hide and seek?" Hiro asked Kisa. "Do you want to play that?" Kisa nodded and smiled brightly.

"I want to count!" Momiji said loudly. He turned around and immediately started counting to fifty. Tohru hurriedly rushed down the hall to a room and ducked inside. When she shut the door she was surrounded in complete darkness. The room's foul stench could wake the dead and then kill them all over again. Tohru tried to feel for the door behind her, but she only felt the hard surface of a wall. Faintly, she could hear Momiji say 'ready or not, here I come.'

Tohru began to panic as she searched the room for a light switch or a door or even a window. Suddenly her hand touched the unmistakable shape of a switch. She flipped it and was blinded by the bright light suddenly turning on. Downstairs everyone looked up at they heard a scream from the floor above. They all realized that Tohru made the scream. Kyo was the first up the stairs.

The door flew open as Kyo and Momiji stepped in the room. The rest of the group was crowded around in the hallway. Inside Tohru was sitting on the floor staring at the room.

There were no windows and there were no air vents. There was an armchair in one corner of the room facing a birdcage with several dead birds inside. A bookshelf covered one wall and held many diaries and magic books. There were pictures lying all over the floor of the Sohma Zodiac in each one the person was smiling. Then on the wall facing the door was a large picture of Tohru, darts had been haphazardly thrown in that direction and had left holes in the picture and the surrounding wall. Obviously this was Akito's study and apparently he didn't like Tohru very much.

Tohru was staring at one of the dead birds, a bright green one that looked as if it had starved to death. Its bright blood-red eyes hypnotized Tohru and held her in place. She was almost afraid to look away.

Kyo pulled Tohru to her feet and blocked the bird from her view. She stared at his chest and tried to get the bird out of her mind. She shook her head to clear it and Kyo held her head to his chest as her cold fingers clutched the blue fabric of his shirt.

Kureno pulled Kyo and Tohru out of the room and Haru led them downstairs while Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno tried to figure out what to do with the room.

"Let's bury the birds and clear out the pictures." Hatori said ripping out the darts that held Tohru's picture to the wall. Shigure covered his sensitive nose and started plucking up the photos from the floor.

"What are we going to do about the smell? No windows." Shigure said piling the pictures in his arms.

"Febreze." Kureno said grabbing a trash bag and gloves from the hall closet. He pulled the birds and the papers inside the cage and dropped them unceremoniously in the bag.

Ayame made Tohru his special tea and didn't make a wisecrack about how she and Kyo came downstairs attached to each other. She sat on the couch holding onto the teacup so it wouldn't shake. Kyo's arm was around her waist. Hiro looked at her worried as he hugged Kisa who seemed frightened. To Kisa, Tohru was the bravest and the truest and for something to frighten her was pretty scary.

"What did you see?" Kisa asked, but Haru shook his head.

"It would be better if you didn't know." Haru said watching Yuki out of the corner of his eye. Kureno came down the stairs with a foul-smelling bag. Kyo pulled Tohru closer to him so she wouldn't see.

"It was frightening." Tohru said softly. "I thought I was trapped in another one of my nightmares. It was completely dark in there and that smell…If you hadn't come I think I would have fainted."

"Oh Tohru!" Momiji said leaping onto Tohru for a hug. Within seconds he turned into a rabbit, clinging to Tohru's neck. She manages a soft smile to him.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Tohru said petting Momiji's head.

"Tohru?" Hatori called from upstairs. He appeared on the landing and motioned for Tohru to come upstairs. Tohru untangled herself from Kyo and Momiji. "Here." Hatroi handed Tohru an impossibly long strand of silver hair and a short strand of blue-black hair. He reached up and plucked a strand of his hair. "Now go to bed."

Tohru hurriedly went into her room and tied the hairs around their proper figurines. She went downstairs, said goodnight to everyone, and then got a glass of water to take upstairs. She sat on the bed and stared at the closed window before flinging it open and letting the cool breeze sweep in the room.

_Tomorrow. _She decided. _Tomorrow I'll fix everything. _


	13. Chapter 13

_The darkness was spreading across the beach. The stars were being covered by the clouds and all the lights were fading. Tohru looked all around her, feeling a tingling feeling across her skin. The hair prickled on the back of her neck and her eyes lost focus. Then the pain hit._

Tohru sat up in bed, sweat across her forehead. She sighed and slowly got out of bed, throwing the covers back slightly so as not to wake Kisa who had crawled into her bed last night. Tohru smiled at Kisa who looked as if she never had bad dreams.

Shuffling down the hall to the stairway Tohru peeked into the spare bedroom seeing Rin and Kagura sleeping soundly. Kagura was curled around a small cat stuffed animal. Smiling to herself, Tohru continued downstairs to find Kureno in the kitchen reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Kureno-san, why are you up so early?" Tohru asked pouring herself her own cup of coffee.

"The real question is why are _you_ up." He said grinning at her.

"Um, well, I couldn't really sleep last night and so I just...am...up early." Tohru said blushing. Kureno shook his head at her and stood to turn the television on.

"Ritchan brought Kagura and Rin in his car. Last night after you went to bed. He was actually wearing men's clothes too. Which was surprising."

"What's surprising?" a voice said from behind them. Tohru turned to see Kyo standing in the doorway wearing rumpled pajamas. Kyo yawned and went to open a cupboard. "We got anything for breakfast?"

"Oh, do you want me to make you something? Uh, we could make pancakes. I saw the box for them somewhere." Tohru said rushing over to the side of the kitchen Kyo was on. "Here it is." Tohru held up a box of Bisquick. I don't know what they have.

"That's a good idea, you can have breakfast ready when they come down." Kureno said putting the newspaper back on the table. They heard faint noises coming from upstairs and Kureno sighed. "Well the peace lasted longer than I expected. You better start on those pancakes soon."

"TOHRU!" Momiji yelled running into the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING! IS KYO MAKING BREAKFAST TODAY? IN THAT CASE I'LL GO HUNGRY. HAVE YOU TRIED HIS COOKING?"

"Momiji! It is too early for you too be yelling like that! And my cooking tastes fine!" Kyo yelled back defensivly.

And that is how the Sohma's woke up.

"Kagura...when are you going to let Kyo go?" Haru asked as they walked down the beach.

"Never!" Kagura screamed hanging onto Kyo as he practically ran down the beach to be rid of her.

"Ah! Won't they get hurt like that?" Tohru said watching them with a look of pure shock and amazement. Kagura was hanging on to Kyo so tightly he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Nah, she's only gonna kill him." Yuki said with an amused smile on his face. They all looked up as they heard a scream of anger.

Kyo had finally gotten Kagura to let go and was now racing down the beach, kicking sand up in his wake. Kagura was chasing after him with a wicked glint in her eye. Momiji was laughing at them and holding Tohru's hand. Saying something about Kyo being so stupid to not realize that Kagura was much faster than him. Seconds later they saw Kagura tackle him.

"See I told you she would get him." Momiji said smiling at Tohru.

"Hey Haru. Why isn't Rin with you?" Kisa asked looking at Haru behind her. Haru looked as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind at the last second.

"She's staying back with Shigure and Hatori. She said she had something to ask them. Something about a man she met." Haru said staring off across the lake.

Back at the house down the beach, Ayame and Shigure were sitting out in the sun. Hatori persuading Ritchan that it would be okay to wear men's clothes in the sunlight. Kureno was reading on the couch just inside the house. Rin appeared through the door to the porch looking a little lost.

"My, Dear Rin. What is the matter?" Shigure asked looking at her a little mockingly.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said kindof annoyed. "About someone I think you know."

"Oooooh, Does little Rin have a crush?" Shigure asked in full mocking mode. "Who is he? What's his name? Is he a Sohma?"

Rin got angry and defensive. "I do NOT have a crush. He's only the guy I met in the store."

"Rin, he's only teasing to see your reaction. Don't let him get to you." Kureno said from inside, who apparently was eavesdropping the whole time.

"He was looking for a dress..."

_Flashback._

_Rin had gotten a job at a local dress shop. Not Ayayme's She had hid in here when she was supposed to be at school. She was here so many times, they offered her a job. They even asked her to wear the merchandise to increase sales. _

_The day before she was going to the lake house she had work. And He had walked in, looking a little lost. And he saw her name tag and asked for help. _

_"I don't know what to get. I want to get a dress for my sister. She's kinda small. And short." He said looking at the racks of dresses. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm so confused."_

_Rin sighed. "What color would you think she'd like? Pink is the typical choice. But we also have many other colors to choose from. Blue, Black, Yellow, Re-"_

_But he cut her off. "Pink would fit her just fine." _

_Rin, getting angrier by the second decided to get rid of him fast. "Well, what size is she? I think I have the perfect dress for her." She sighed when she saw his face. "You don't know her size do you?"_

_He hung his head as if in shame. "Maybe I should of asked first." He said lifting his head back up. Then he suddenly grabbed Rin's shoulders. "Please, you have to help me. I wanted to get her a birthday present. And I don't have much time." _

_"Okay, okay. Geeze, just let go already." Rin said practically pulling him off her. She led him to the petite section and spent the rest of the day trying to get him to choose a dress. He only decided when the store was about to close. _

_"Sorry about that. I get really agitated sometimes. I apologize for taking it out on you. I should really think before I act." He said as he paid for the dress. "Ah, sorry for rambling. You probably don't care much for my talking...Rin." _

_"Uh...No, it's okay. I don't mind really." Rin said finally looking into his eyes for the first time. His dark eyes were slightly amethyst in the floursent light. _

_"Hopefully she doesn't have one like it. I hear Shigure spoils her." He said as he took the box the dress was in. "Have a nice day."_

_End of Flashback._

"Oh, so you think this guy was talking about me?" Shigure asked folding his hands on the table.

"Yes. I only know one Shigure so I wanted to ask." Rin said clasping her hands behind her back.

"Did you get his name?" Hatori asked holding Ritchan by the arm to keep him from running back into the house for a kimono.

"Um. No. I forgot to ask." Rin said looking at the ground by her feet in thought. Rin described him to Hatori and Shigure to see if they could figure it out.

"Hmmm, sounds like Caleb to me." Hatori said pushing Ritchan into a chair. "You do spoil Tohru Shigure, And Caleb is her brother."

"Caleb? Tohru's brother?" Rin asked confused. "But she doesn't have a brother."

"Half-brother." Shigure said thinking.

Ayame suddenly seemed to get depressed. "A half-brother's love is greater than a true brother! My, my Yuki we have too much to do in so little time!" Ayame suddenly burst out as the door opened. Yuki stood there next to Tohru and Momiji. Kagura dragging Kyo and Haru telling Hiro and Kisa that Kyo was only sleeping.

"What nonsense are you spouting now?" Yuki asked looking angry.

"I must beat Tohru's battle with me. We must become closer in this short time we have together! Come. We must bond!!" Ayame said leaping from his seat and taking hold of Yuki's arm.

"Eeh? What? I'm battling you? Wha-?" Tohru said becoming scared and confused at the same time.

"Don't worry Tohru. Ayame's just being dramatic as usual." Hatori said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Here, why don't I help you with lunch." Hatori led Tohru into the kitchen. Once they were out of sight of everyone else he pulled stuff from him pocket. Then he handed her a plastic bag with six hairs in it. One was as long as Ayame's but pure black. One was medium sized, but tipped with white. One was medium and amber-colored. One was short and brown. One was medium and black. And the last was blondish and kind of curly.

"Thank you Hatori." Tohru said putting the bag in her own pocket.

"So when are you going to tell me why you want these?" Hatori said pulling a bag of sliced bread from a cabinet.

"Tomorrow. I promise." Tohru said putting knives on the counter.

"If you say so." Hatori said grabbing the peanut butter and twisting off the top. "Do you think they'll mind peanut butter sandwiches?"

Tohru laughed. "I doubt they'll care. Do you want me to ask?" Tohru said almost leaving the kitchen.

"No, just help me. I'll say it was my idea." Hatori said finishing one sandwich.

Tohru smiled and continued to make sandwiches. Ten minutes had passed before they were done and once they brought them into the Living room, everyone was waiting for them.

"TOHRU!!!!" Momiji yelled grabbing onto Tohru. "They won't let me have a sand-ball fight."

"You'll blind someone like that Momiji." Hatori said patting the rabbit's head. "And we all know how bad that is."

"I guess..." Momiji said looking sad.

"Eeh! Why don't we make sandcastles instead? Would that still be fun?" Tohru said putting her tray onto a table. "Would you like to do that?"

"Yes!" Momiji said jumping up. "Hiro, Kisa. Do you want to make sandcastles?" Momiji gasped. "We could have a contest!"

"Contest?" Kyo asked. (He regained conciousness while Tohru was in the kitchen.) "I will beat that stupid rat! Where is he?"

It was then that everyone realized that Yuki and Ayame were nowhere to be found.

"LET ME GO!"

But everyone could hear Yuki yelling at his brother.

"But we must refrain from violence. Brotherly love is the answer!"

"You whacko. Let go of me!"

"Yuki! Why did you lock yourself in the car? Very well..." Then Ayame appeared in the hallway. "Hatori! Where on earth have you hidden your car keys? I must free my brother from your western vehicle."

Hatori sighed and went outside to save Yuki from further punishment in the form of his brother.

"Momiji if we are going to the beach I should get a jacket. Would you mind if I went to get one?" Tohru asked Momiji who was trying to beg Rin and Ritchan to participate in the contest.

"Yes, I will be asking Ayame and Yuki to come to. So there will be a lot of continents!" MOMiji said with a grin.

"You mean Contestants, Momiji." Haru said braiding Kisa's hair.

Tohru then rushed upstairs to puts the contents of her pocket into the closet of her room, counting only two more hairs needed. She then grabbed a jacket and ran back downstairs nearly colliding with Kureno walking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going." Kureno said holding Tohru up.

"That's okay. I wanted to ask you something." Tohru said pushing her jacket back onto her shoulders. "I need a strand of your hair."

"Hehe. That's a little odd." Kureno said. "But I guess I'll humor you." He then reached up and plucked one of his hairs from his head and handed it to Tohru.

"Thank you so much." Tohru said, putting the strand in the pocket of her jacket for later.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE PUNISH ME AS YOU SEE FIT! I DO NOT DESERVE EVEN YOUR PITY! PLEASE I APOLOGIZE FOR PUSHING HIRO OVER!" Ritchan yelled in the living room. Tohru came downstairs to see what happened. Apparently Ritchan had accidentally knocked Hiro over and he had dropped his sandwich. And as usual Ritchan had made a big deal over it.

"It's fine. I'm not hurt and the sandwich was disgusting anyways, you did me a favor. This way, I don't have to eat it anymore." Hiro said blatantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ritchan looked up at Hiro. And looked a little shocked. "You mean...I wasn't a burden?"

"No. Thank you. For being yourself." Hiro said looking a little annoyed.

"Bravo Hiro." Haru said clapping his hands.

"Oh, shut up Haru." Hiro said grabbing Kisas hand as he rushed Momiji out the door. Tohru laughed and went to Yuki who was sheilding himself from Ayame with Haru.

"Tohru, Let's leave before Ayame tries to convince everyone to change the rooms." Yuki said nodding his head towards the door.

"Yes! And we will have our battle!" Kyo said with a wicked glint in his eye. Then he raced out the door with Kagura in pursuit yelling something about being on Kyo's team.

"Uh-oh Yuki. I hope you're good at making castles." Shigure said, his arm linked with Ayame who had finally shut-up thanks to Hatori.

"No, it's fine. I'll have Tohru on my team." Yuki said looking sideways at Tohru. "That is, if she'll let me."

Tohru blushed and laughed. "Of course I'll be on your team." Then he rest of the Sohmas went out to the beach while Momiji was explaining the rules. They could use whatever they found on the beach as part of their castle, but couldn't take anything from someone else. And they had until the sun was starting to set to finish. Ayame, Kureno, Hatori, and Shigure would be the judges.

They worked long and hard. Or at least some of them. Rin was partnered with Haru, neither of them particularly wanted to participate so they made a small mound of sand and put a rock on top. Momiji was calming Ritchan about knocking over a wall, and told him to find some branches to make a bridge. And Tohru, while running back to Yuki with a pile of small pebbles tripped and fell, face-first into their castle.By the time the sun was setting, everyone had to remake their castle at least once. And the Judges deemed Haru and Rin's the best because it was "the most imaginative".

"Ah! I forgot!" Momiji exclaimed turning to the group. "We leave tomorrow. And I forgot fireworks!" Then he made a sad face and clung to Hatori asking him to go buy some.

"I'm afraid that the stores would be closed by the time we get there Momiji." Hatori said gently pulling the rabbit off him.

"Um...How about a bonfire?"

Everyone turned to Ritchan who blushed at being the center of attention.

"We could make a bonfire...out on...the beach...?" Ritchan said, his voice qetting softer and softer as he went on. "I'M SORRY! IT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA! I WON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

"No, no. It was a good idea Ritchan." Kisa said grabbing his hand. "I want to make a bonfire."

"Me too." Haru said putting his arm around Ritchan.

Hatori smiled and shook his head. "Ritchan you aren't as hopeless as you may think."

"Well, we should get some wood for the bonfire right?" Tohru said looking out the window. "The sun is setting really fast so we should get a lot because it might be cold out."

"That's right! And my dear Yuki and I will be the first to volunteer to find some." Ayame said grabbing Yuki by the shoulders and clinging to him. Then he succeeded in dragging Yuki outside.

"Ah! Maybe we should-" Tohru started looking after the two brothers.

"No, just leave them." Shigure said "It would do some good, getting the two of them out of the house." Tohru looked at Shigure and smiled at how much Shigure wanted them to bond. "Plus we have no firewood."

"Will you never change?" Hatori said sitting down on the couch. Rin disappeared upstairs along with Kagura who said she needed a shower from all the sand in her hair. Kyo was sitting out on the porch arguing with Momiji about something while Hiro and Kisa were watching them. Tohru saw Ritchan standing ina corner and walked over to him.

"Um, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Would you mind helping me make hot cocoa?" Tohru asked tugging at her jacket.

"Sure. If I won't be in the way." Ritchan said pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Yes, Come on then." Tohru said smiling, leading Ritchan into the kitchen.

"Everyone is trying so hard. I can see it. They want to make me more comfortable." Ritchan said sadly. "But, I don't think it will do any good. I'm hardly getting calmer." He started pulling mugs from the cabinet, counting to see if there was enough.

"You are gaining confidence though? Aren't you?" Tohru questioned heating the water on the stove. "You aren't yelling as much as you used to. At least not when I first met you. Ahh! That is it's not like-"

"No, no. I get it. But I feel bad about pushing myself on others." Ritchan said slowly as if trying not to scream. "I have been taking a class with people who are like me. They say I am working very well at being calm, but sometimes I can't help it."

Tohru smiled at Ritchan. "You are doing a great job. And don't worry, we are all your friends and accept you for who you are." Ritchan blushed some more and when turning to say something he knocked one of the mugs over and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

"AHHH! I'M SO SOOOORRY TOHRU! I'M SORRY FOR BLUSHING AND KNOCKING THE MUG OVER! I'LL CLEAN IT UP RIGHT AWAY! WHERE'S THE BROOM? WHERE'S THE BROOOOOM???!!!" Ritchan screamed from the kitchen, making everyone look towards the doorway.

"Ah! It's okay! Watch out for the shards! You might hurt yourself!" Tohru yelled back. There were a few slamming doors and then a sweeping noise and when Kureno looked into the kitchen he saw Ritchan holding onto Tohru's shoulders saying he should clean it up. Tohru was throwing the last of the broken mug away as Kureno told Ritchan he would be more helpful if he wasn't hanging all over Tohru, he might transform. Ritchan let go of Tohru as the front door opened and Ayame was being yelled at by Yuki that he would be charged with kidnapping.

"Oh, Ritchan." Tohru said pouring steming water into the remaining cups. "Would you like to do me a favor?" Tohru asked opening pouched of hot cocoa mix.

"Anything to repent for my clumsiness." Ritchan said folding his hand in front of him.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Could I have a strand of your hair?" Tohru said awkwardly, stirring the drinks almost spasmicly.

"Um. Okay." Ritchan said yanking out a strand of his hair and handing it to Tohru. "I hope this was helpful in some way."

"Very helpful. Thank you Ritchan." Tohru said putting the strand inher pocket with Kureno's. "We should hand these drinks out before they get cold." Then she put the cups on two trays and brought them out into the living room, where everyone was gathered.

Out on the beach they were all gathered around the spot that Momiji chose to host the bonfire. Ayame had gotten a suprising amout of firewood thanks to the cottage down the road. The wood was piled as high as Tohru's head and was so wide that she would have to hold hands with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji to go all the way around it. Because it was Ritchan's idea Momiji wanted him to do the honors of lighting it, and when he tried to refuse Ayame volunteered himself and Yuki to do it, but Yuki was using both Tohru and Haru as a shield.

"Well, fine. I guess I'll do the honors." Shigure said throwing a match onto the liter fluid-soaked branches. Suddenly the whole thing burst into flames and the unfortunate few standing close to it, were scorched by the flames.

"Shigure! warn someone before you do that!" Rin screamed grabbing her hair away fom the fire and inspecting the sindged ends.

"You have enough hair, plus it will grow back." Shigure said from across the fire. Thankful that he wasn't directly next to her.

"My dear Shigure. Now with this fre, I'm not cold enough to have you with me." Ayame said grasping the throat of his shirt.

"Ayame. Only I can melt the ice you have placed around your heart." Shigure said tilting Ayame's chin up.

"All Right!" The said in unison giving eachother a thumb's up.

Yuki shook his head and turned to talk to Haru who was playing with the bow in Tohru's hair. Kisa was fixing the collar of Hiro jacket while Momiji mocked him. Kureno was forcing Rin to not leap over the fire and kill Shigure who was talking to Ayame and Hatori about something with Ritchan fondly looking on.

"I'm not holding your hand." Kyo told Kagura who was practically yanking his arm out of its socket.

"Why not?! You said you would!" Kagura whined hugging his arm to her chest.

"I did not!" Kyo said defensively trying vainly to get his arm away from her. He bumped into Yuki as he turned causing Yuki to collide with Tohru. There was a cloud of smoke and suddenly Tohru was on the ground with a rat lying on her shoulder.

"Yuki are you okay?" Tohru asked putting him back on the beach where his clothes lay.

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine." Hatori said pulling his sleeve back to look at his watch. "By the way. I think we should start heading back to the house. It's getting pretty late." He looked over at Kisa who was leaning heavily on Hiro now, her eyelids drooping.

Haru leaned down and scooped Kisa up with one hand, using the other to hoist Hiro up over his shoulder. All the while Hiro was complaining softly that he could walk. Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand as he skipped by, seeming not the least bit tired. Once they were most of the way to the house; Yuki turned back into a guy, gathering up his clothes and putting them on. As soon as all the Sohmas were back at the house they immediatly dispersed saying goodnight to whoever was in their way to their room. And for awhile the whole house was silent.

The clocks were striking eleven thirty when Tohru came downstairs, careful not to make a sound. She used the white chalk she had brought to draw on the sleek wooden floor of the living room. Even though it squeaked, no one could hear it. The figure she was drawing was exactly the same in the closet above her. A circle with a smaller circle inside with lines making 13 boxes between the two.

Hurrying back upstairs to retrieve the rest of what she needed, Tohru saw Kyo's door open slightly. All she could see was Kyo's bright hair in the dim room, but she saw his peaceful expression which only harden her resolve. Back downstairs Tohru placed all 12 of the zodiac figurines in their correct spot, adding her homemade cat in an empty space. Then she tied Kureno's hair to the rooster and Ritchan's hair to the monkey.

The clock was beginning to strike twelve as she placed a bowl of water, a bowl of sand, a bowl with unlit tinder, and an empty bowl in four corners of the inner circle. She lit a match, dropped it in the bowl of tinder and stood in the center of the circle.

And waited.

Outside she heard rain pouring down over the house. And she saw it cascading off the roof as if she was behind a waterfall. Even though all day she had been tense, feelings of tranquility were washing over her. As if the rain had brought her calmness. Tohru closed her eyes and lifted her face to the celiling as if she was able to feel the drops on her face. What she couldn't see was the dark clouds completely covering they sky, where there previously had been glimpses of stars. Thunder rolled softly, like a kitten purring. And soon became louder and louder with cooresponding flashes of lightening.

At twelve o' one there was a deafening roar of thunder and Tohru saw an angry bolt of lightening hit the shore. She thought she saw flames on the beach which sent chills up her spine. Then the rain was pouring harder and harder making her skin crawl at the horrid sounds of the house leaning to and fro of the storm. She heard the sounds of the bowls cracking and the hair lifted off the back of her neck and she saw the flames at her feet go out and felt the water and sand spill onto the floor.

Tohru felt as if her head was going to explode, the pain was spilling down her neck into her chest, stopping her heart for a beat. Two beats. Three. Then leaking into her arms and legs, causing her to fall to the floor huddled in a ball. The water and sand getting her clothes all muddy. Tears refusing to fall from her eyes, making her blind to the world around her. The deafening roar in her ears making her deaf to the world. And the pain coursing through her body making her mute.


End file.
